Madness
by berrysck
Summary: Jennifer Morrison, aos olhos dos outros, é uma pessoa retraída e discreta. Mas aos olhos de si mesma, ela é uma louca desvairada que está encarando uma guerra interna: mente x coração. Não importa quem ganhe, quem sai perdendo é ela. Mas como ela pode tentar vencer quando sua dúvida, sua maldição e sua salvação são uma única pessoa? Alguém que atende pelo nome de... Lana Parrilla?
1. Doubt

Once Upon a Time não me pertence.  
>Fic Morrilla (desculpa, Deus).<br>Não sei de quanto em quanto tempo atualizarei.  
>Vamos na fé.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava sentada em frente à um copo de café da Starbucks em sua casa. Usava meias, uma calça e uma blusa de moletom qualquer que tinha pego no guarda-roupa assim que chegou, cinco horas antes. O clima em LA estava extremamente frio, o que não a incomodava de maneira alguma.<p>

Se existia uma coisa que JMo adorava, era ficar em casa, usando qualquer roupa que fosse confortável e tomando café num clima frio. Sua cabeça geralmente se mantinha ocupada enquanto ela lia um livro, ouvia música, pensava em projetos futuros ou simplesmente assistia alguma série que não fosse Once Upon a Time.

Ela não suportava mais se ver na televisão.

Dessa vez, porém, passou por cima da aversão que começou a sentir no momento em que sua personagem começou um romance completamente forçado com Hook, e abriu a Netflix, soltando um suspiro a digitar o nome da série que fazia parte.  
>Ela riu nervosamente quando leu a sinopse do episódio que estava prestes a assistir, e seu coração apertou ao lembrar que só voltaria a gravar após dois meses.<br>Sua mente logo viajou até o set de filmagem, e consequentemente, até ela: a pessoa que vinha tirando seu sono e a fazendo assistir os episódios que tanto a irritavam.

A pessoa dona do sorriso mais lindo e dentes mais brancos que Jen já tinha visto, dona da voz mais aveludada que ela já havia ouvido.

Lana Parrilla.

Ela não sabia exatamente quando começou a sentir algo bom pela morena mais velha, visto que no começo da série ela simplesmente não suportava Lana, mas isso não importava. O que a consumia e a deixava incomodada de uma forma inexplicável era o mero fato do sentimento existir.  
>No começo, Jennifer se irritava com a forma que Lana parecia estar excessivamente feliz.<br>O tempo todo.  
>Ela achava forçado e se sentia incomodada. Todos cercavam Lana como se ela fosse um tipo de ser superior.<br>Jennifer não sentia inveja, apenas uma pontada de irritação.  
>Mas o tempo passou e ela começou a se sentir atraída. Primeiro pela beleza da latina: ela era sensacional. Depois por seu humor e inteligência, e então, sem aviso prévio, pelo conjunto completo.<br>Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Nem por homem, nem por mulher.  
>A sensação de borboletas no estômago era algo que apenas Lana tinha sido capaz de ocasionar em Jennifer, mesmo que não fizesse a mínima ideia disso.<br>"E vai continuar sem saber", Jen resmungou consigo mesma. "Se elas deixarem".  
>Com elas, ela se referia àquelas pessoas insuportáveis que a faziam se perguntar onde ela havia errado.<p>

"Shippers".

O termo era novidade pra ela, e seu significado beirava a insanidade: pessoas que torcem por um casal. Quando Jennifer ficou sabendo que existiam pessoas que shippavam Swan Queen, ela riu. Muito. Como era possível alguém torcer para Emma e Regina ficarem juntas? O que ela não contava, porém, é que aquele grupo de pessoas cresceria de forma irrefreável e se tornaria o maior fandom da série. O que ela não contava, também, é que aquilo de alguma forma se estenderia pra fora da série, e as pessoas começariam a shippar Morrilla.  
>Jennifer Morrison e Lana Parrilla.<br>Eram as consequências de ser famosa, Jennifer pensou, mas aquilo começou a perturba-la ainda mais. Claro que haviam outros ships que haviam ultrapassado as barreiras da televisão, como por exemplo, Colifer. Existiam pessoas que queriam que ela ficasse com Colin O'donoghue fora das telas, mesmo sabendo que ele era casado. Só que ela não se importava. Ela era uma grande amiga de Colin e sua esposa, Helen, e não sentia nem um pouco de incômodo ao pensar que existiam pessoas que torciam por um romance entre os dois.  
>Não iria acontecer, ponto.<p>

Mas, mesmo sendo a mais pura ficção, parecia bem mais grave que Morrilla, não? Afinal, Lana era noiva, e não casada. Ela estava comprometida com alguém, mas não num grau tão avançado quanto casamento.  
>Mas, se aquilo era loucura das pessoas e nada mais que a manifestação do fanatismo, por que a perturbava tanto, e de forma tão profunda?<p>

A resposta era óbvia.  
>Ela também queria que aquilo fosse real.<br>Simplesmente porque ela estava completamente apaixonada por Lana Parrilla, e desde que percebeu seus sentimentos, começou uma guerra interna onde tudo parecia encaminha-la para a auto destruição:  
>"Lana é heterosexual.<br>Lana é noiva.  
>Você não sabe sua própria orientação sexual".<br>E claro, ela ainda convivia com o medo demonstrar algum dos seus sentimentos - mesmo que involuntariamente - o que justificaria o número excessivamente grande de pessoas que acreditavam que ela e Lana estavam apaixonadas tanto na série como fora delas, e de um jeito ou de outro, queriam elas vivendo esse romance.  
>Não, não era aquilo. Ela não podia. Ela não estava demonstrando absolutamente nada, tinha certeza Mas então... por que?<br>Jennifer não era uma pessoa de demonstrar sentimentos assim. Todos a conheciam por ser discreta, embora engraçada e à vontade com seus amigos, mas no quesito relacionamento, ninguém fazia ideia do que se passava dentro de sua mente.  
>Às vezes nem ela.<br>Bem, aquilo não importava. Ela só precisava continuar agindo da forma que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses: cumprir seu trabalho da forma mais profissional possível, manter-se discreta nas redes sociais, deixar que as pessoas falassem e mostrar imparcialidade.  
>Jennifer precisava agir assim.<p>

A loira tinha duas certezas: ela precisava parar com aquilo, e até conseguir, ela não podia deixar Lana saber.  
>Não existia nenhuma versão daquela história onde algo de bom pudesse acontecer, e tudo que ela não queria, era problemas. Ou virar notícia por algo que não fosse seu bom desempenho na série.<br>Na indústria da mídia, se você se assume gay, você vira notícia.  
>Se você assume um relacionamento com um ou uma colega de trabalho, você vira notícia.<br>Se você assume um relacionamento gay com um ou uma colega de trabalho, você estampa quase todas as manchetes. Sem contar os problemas com seus pais.  
>Agora se você dá a entender que é gay e está apaixonada por sua colega de trabalho hetero e noiva, você pode se preparar para estampar algo bem pior que manchetes: o Twitter.<p>

Aquela maldita rede social era o berço da maioria dos seus problemas.  
>Ela gostava de se aproximar dos seus fãs, mas sua vontade de manter contato diminuía cada vez que entrava em suas mentions e tudo que via era montagens e desenhos dela e de Lana.<br>Ou no caso, de Emma e Regina.  
>O que as pessoas não entendiam - e nem nunca entenderiam - era o quanto aquilo a machucava. E ela escondia aquela dor com agressividade.<br>Um dia a haviam mandado uma mensagem exaltando o fato de que seu segundo nome é Marie enquanto o de Lana é Maria. Embora seu sorriso tenha ameaçado abrir ao perceber a coincidência, o seu lado rude venceu ao lembrar que ela estava tentando fugir de um sentimento e todos os dias alguém fazia questão de lembra-la.

E agora ela estava ali, lembrando a si mesma.

O episódio, Going Home, estava na parte em que Regina oferecia à Emma um final feliz, segurando sua mão. Lana usava luvas no dia, mas Jennifer podia lembrar claramente de como se sentiu naquele momento.  
>Completa.<br>O calor das mãos de Lana encontraram-se com Jen independente dos limites físicos.  
>E lembrando do calor que sentiu naquele dia, Jennifer sentiu seu próprio corpo esquentar, sem precisar do efeito do moletom que vestia ou do café que tomava.<br>O episódio acabou com Hook indo atrás de Emma, e JMo bufou. Ela odiava o que estavam fazendo com a série - o que causava outra controvérsia em seu ser.  
>Ela, embora no começo achasse loucura, com o tempo começou a acreditar que o que mais faria sentido, era Swan Queen. A história das duas se desenvolveu ao longo das temporadas de uma forma sobre-humana, e aquilo a desgastava.<br>Seu coração dizia que Emma e Regina deviam ficar juntas, aquilo era o óbvio, aquilo era o aceitável. Dane-se o que as famílias tradicionais vão pensar. É uma porra de um casal gay de contos de fada tendo final feliz! Não existia outro fim. Simplesmente não existia.  
>Mas, sua mente - e a parte que ela lutava pra fazer mais forte - dizia que o que precisava se danar era o que seu coração achava. Ela não devia se envolver com a personagem. Ela não devia ficar lendo o que suas fãs loucas mandavam, ou procurando a tag Swan Queen no tumblr. Ela não devia desejar que Emma e Regina fossem um casal porque aquilo implicaria estar mais próxima de Lana, e essa aproximação era basicamente tudo que ela não precisava.<p>

E não queria ao mesmo tempo que queria.  
>Droga, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça.<p>

Ela tentou vez ou outra conversar com Adam e Edward - os escritores da série - para saber dos rumos que iriam tomar, mas mesmo fazendo parte do elenco principal, não estava salva da política de "no spoilers", que eles haviam adotado.  
>Ou seja: não importava o que eles planejassem, ela iria fazer e pronto, independente do que achava ou sentia. Fazia parte do seu trabalho, e ela não ia colocar em jogo sua carreira por conta de um amor platônico bobo.<p>

Jen tomou mais um gole do seu café - o último - e suspirou, fechando a tela do Notebook e se espreguiçando no sofá enquanto Ava pulava do chão diretamente para seu colo.  
>O animal de estimação lambeu a mão de Jennifer, que afagou suas orelhas.<br>"Às vezes eu queria que você falasse. Tenho certeza que me daria um conselho útil a respeito do que fazer, Ava", Jennifer disse, pesarosamente.  
>Ela tinha mania de conversar com Ava.<br>"Não é mesmo, meu amor?", ela perguntou, sem perceber que estava fazendo uma voz estranha pra falar com a cadela. "Você me ajudaria a tomar a decisão certa, não é mesmo?", ela continuou, fazendo uma voz ridícula - aquela que se usa para falar com cachorros e bebês -, até que sua festinha com Ava foi interrompida por um barulho.  
>Ao olhar para a fonte do barulho - seu celular - percebeu uma notificação de mensagem no Facetime.<br>Quando pegou seu iPhone e o desbloqueou, não soube se sorria ou chorava ao encarar a mensagem que estava exibida na tela.  
>Era Lana, e a mensagem dizia: "Olha o que acabei de encontrar! Lembrei de você ;)".<p>

Abaixo da mensagem, uma imagem: um sweater preto com a figura de um cisne usando coroa.  
>Jennifer arfou.<br>Swan Queen.


	2. Tension

Quando você gosta de alguém, você tem duas escolhas:  
>1. Ser uma pessoa amável para tentar conquista-la.<br>2. Ser uma pessoa detestável, fazer a pessoa que você gosta de odiar, e então causar um afastamento forçado, pois talvez com ódio você saiba lidar, já que com seus sentimentos você não consegue.  
>Se tratando de Lana, Jennifer escolheu a segunda opção.<br>É claro que seu coração se expandiu do tamanho de sua caixa torácica no momento em que viu que Lana tinha lembrado dela ao ver um sweater que remetia à Swan Queen, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu tristeza e... raiva? Tristeza porque estava tentando a qualquer custo afastar aquele tipo de coisa da cabeça e Lana não estava tornando nada mais fácil. Raiva porque...  
>Qual era o problema daquela mulher?<br>Swan Queen? Sério?  
>"Ela só está sendo amigável, Jennifer", a loira pensou. "Seja também".<br>Não, ela não conseguia.  
>Ela não podia.<br>Então pegou seu celular e digitou: "E...?" o mais rápido que pode, antes de desligar seu celular.

* * *

><p>Lana olhou incrédula pro seu celular.<br>Qual era o problema daquela mulher?  
>Desde o começo da série, Lana percebeu uma certa aversão por parte da loira. Jennifer olhava para todos com um ar de superioridade que a irritava. Mas a morena odiava não se dar bem com quem quer que fosse a pessoa, então trabalhou duro para mudar aquilo.<br>Ela não teve um progresso espetacular, mas já foi algo. Agora elas conversavam de vez em quando e até conseguiam rir juntas.  
>Tirar Lana do sério era muito difícil.<br>Jennifer, no entanto, estava conseguindo a proeza de novo.  
>Ela respirou fundo, acalmando-se, antes de apertar os números do celular da loira e ligar.<br>O celular, porém, estava desligado.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas haviam se passado sem nenhum tipo de contato com trabalho. Jennifer não assistiu a série, não entrou no Twitter. Ela estava tirando férias daquilo - de todas as formas - mas é claro que aquilo não duraria muito tempo.<br>Era de manhã quando seu celular tocou e ela atendeu para ouvir uma voz super sexy e animada.  
>"Oi! É a Lana"<br>"Eu sei", Jennifer tentou não ser rude, mas falhou.  
>A linha ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.<br>"Estou indo pra LA amanhã. Fred tá viajando, tenho que ir aí pra alguns assuntos privados MAS também preciso conversar com você sobre algo que surgiu".  
>Jennifer desejou profundamente não ter atendido àquela ligação.<br>"Ok, então. Que horas e onde?"  
>"Pensei na Starbucks que tem ao lado da sua casa. Eu vou ficar sem fazer nada até o Fred voltar de viagem e me buscar aí".<br>"Ok. Duas horas, pode ser?"  
>"Feito".<p>

* * *

><p>Lana estava maravilhosa, como sempre. Seu cabelo - cada vez mais comprido - tinha um cheiro que Jennifer conseguia sentir mesmo sentada do outro lado da mesa. Cada uma fez seu pedido, e então começaram a falar.<p>

"É o seguinte, as Swan Queen shippers ganharam uma votação no AfterEllen e nós vamos dar uma entrevista".  
>"Isso é você me avisando que vamos dar uma entrevista ou perguntando se vou dar uma entrevista?"<br>"Na verdade eu esperava que fosse só um comunicado".  
>"Lana, não".<br>"Como assim?", Lana perguntou.  
>"Ué, eu não vou dar a entrevista".<br>"Por que?"  
>"Não tenho o que dizer".<br>"Claro que tem, pode falar sobre o desenvolvimento da Emma e da Regina foi grande durante as temporadas e tal", Lana tentou convencer.  
>"Ou então em como eu praticamente tiro suas roupas com os olhos durante as cenas", Jennifer pensou.<br>"Olha, desculpa, Lana, eu não vou fazer isso".  
>"Vamos, Jen. Pelas fãs", Lana sorriu.<br>Aquele maldito sorriso.  
>"Você meio que me deve isso após a resposta extremamente grossa que me mandou quando te falei do sweater. Poxa, era lindo!", Lana disse.<br>"Uhum".  
>"Qual seu problema com Swan Queen, afinal?", Lana perguntou.<br>"Nenhum. Só acho que não faz sentido", Jennifer mentiu.  
>"Ok, Jen. Não vou entrar no assunto. Você sabe que apoio todos os ships, embora tenha algumas preferências. Você não acha que deveria dar a entrevista pra não mostrar favorecimento à Captain Swan? Quer dizer, você sabe que agora terei um interesse na série, mas isso não me impede de falar de SQ".<br>"Lana, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que dizer nessa entrevista sem dar algum tipo de spoiler ou esperanças, sabendo que isso não vai ser canon".  
>"Ou vai", Lana contestou.<br>"Você quer que seja?", Jennifer perguntou, temendo a resposta.  
>Lana pareceu ponderar por um instante, até que respondeu:<br>"Ok, eu faço sozinha", e voltou sua atenção pro café, um tom de desapontamento na voz.  
>O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor, e Jennifer tentou quebrar o desconforto, puxando assunto.<br>"Então, o que mais você veio fazer aqui?"  
>"Ah, detalhes do casamento".<br>"Em LA?"  
>"Vou comprar meu vestido aqui".<br>Jennifer engoliu seco. Ela não devia ter falado nada.  
>Um novo silêncio seguiu, até que o celular de Lana vibrou e ambas olharam.<br>Lana desbloqueou a tela e suspirou ao ver a mensagem que seguia.  
>"Fred. Teve imprevistos e só pode me buscar à noite. Droga, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui e nem onde ficar", Lana revirou os olhos.<br>"Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso", Jennifer disse.  
>"Não tem problema?"<br>"Não, óbvio. Você pode ficar lá em casa".

E Lana sorriu.

* * *

><p>"Fred vem me buscar aqui assim que chegar".<br>"E você sabe que horas isso vai acontecer?", Jennifer perguntou.  
>"Não faço a mínima ideia. Se eu tiver incomodando você pode avisar, consigo um hotel ou algo assim", Lana disse, sem ironia.<br>"Não, claro que não. Era só curiosidade".  
>As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.<br>"A gente pode assistir qualquer coisa até ele chegar", Jennifer finalmente sugeriu.  
>Ela então ligou a TV e procurou algum filme que tivesse começado há pouco tempo. Deu sorte, pois um de seus filmes favoritos tinha acabado de começar. Ela já até havia indicado no seu Facebook oficial: "Azul é a cor mais quente".<br>"Vamos ver esse?", Lana perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
>"Se você não se importar...", Jennifer deu de ombros.<br>"É que... eu já tentei assistir mas acabei caindo no sono nos primeiros vinte minutos", Lana confessou, constrangida.  
>"Sério?", a loira se sentiu pessoalmente atingida. "É uma obra de arte".<br>"É chato", Lana disse.  
>"Você devia tentar".<br>"Você faz tanta questão?"  
>"Ok, vamos ver outro então".<br>"Não, tudo bem, pode ser esse. Vou tentar não dormir", e sorriu.

* * *

><p>"Essa garota me irrita", Lana disse.<br>"O que?"  
>"Irrita. Sério, por que dão zoom na boca dela mastigando essa gosma em forma de macarrão? E por que ela fica com a boca aberta... o tempo todo?"<br>Jennifer riu alto.  
>"Lana, você é atriz. Você sabe que deve fazer parte da personagem".<br>"Personagem irritante", Lana bufou.

Jennifer riu de novo e elas continuaram assistindo o filme.

Uma e meia se passou até o começo de uma cena que certamente a constrangeria: Emma e Adèle iriam transar pela primeira vez, e Jennifer sentiu seu estômago revirar de forma desconfortável. Ela continuou olhando pra tela, mas se sentiu - instintivamente - tentada a olhar a mulher ao seu lado para ver qual seria sua reação.

Quando olhou para o lado, porém, foi pega de surpresa. Lana estava dormindo.

Jennifer desligou a televisão automaticamente e apenas ficou olhando aquela cena enquanto cada músculo do seu corpo se retesava.  
>Ela queria tocar Lana. Queria percorrer os dedos por seu rosto até chegar em sua boca. Queria aproximar seu nariz daqueles cabelos escuros que cheiravam absurdamente bem. Queria beija-la e então encostar sua cabeça no peito da outra, para então dormirem e no dia seguinte reclamarem da dor nas costas.<p>

Droga.

Ela queria Lana. Queria cada parte dela.  
>Mas ela não podia te-la.<p>

"Lana, ei, você precisa acordar", ela sussurrou, tentando acorda-la. "O... Fred vai chegar daqui a pouco".  
>Lana despertou lentamente.<br>"Eu... eu não tenho forças pra sair daqui, vou ligar pra ele e dizer pra ele me buscar amanhã cedo", Lana bocejou, "se não for incômodo...?"  
>Jennifer sentiu seu coração parar.<br>"Você quer ficar?"  
>"Bem, se não for incômodo, como eu disse".<br>A loira pensou por um momento.  
>"Não é... É só que... Eu só tenho uma cama. E não vou te deixar dormir no sofá".<br>"Bem, eu acho que não estamos exatamente acima do peso", Lana riu, sonolenta. "Podemos dividir, se você não se importar".  
>Droga. Droga. Droga.<br>"Claro que não me importo".  
>"Então ok, vou ligar pra ele".<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer entrou no quarto após escovar os dentes, e travou na porta ao ver que Lana já estava deitada.<br>"Sua cama é bem confortável. E espaçosa", a morena riu, seus olhos quase fechando.  
>"Eu gosto assim", Jennifer sussurrou, caminhando até a ponta da cama.<br>E com toda coragem que tinha, deitou-se.  
>"Eu também gostei", Lana disse, lentamente. "Boa noite, Jen".<br>"Boa noite, Lana".

* * *

><p>Lana dormia silenciosamente, e Jennifer não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo. Ela era linda, e a loira gostava até da forma como o peito dela se movia de acordo com a respiração. Ela não podia continuar olhando ou acabaria fazendo besteira, então simplesmente virou-se pro outro lado e tentou dormir.<br>Sua tentativa porém, falhou, quando aproximadamente vinte minutos depois, ela sentiu um braço ao redor de sua barriga e um corpo pressionado contra suas costas. Por um breve momento de felicidade, ela achou que Lana havia feito de propósito, mas suas esperanças se esvaíram no momento em que ela percebeu que a outra ainda dormia.  
>Jennifer suspirou.<br>"É claro", ela pensou. "Ela está quase casada, é óbvio que ela dorme assim toda noite".  
>O ato era involuntário.<br>A loira não conseguia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia. Aquele momento, sentindo o corpo de Lana contra o seu, em qualquer outra situação, seria a realidade de cada sonho que Jennifer vinha tendo nos últimos tempos.  
>Mas não naquela.<br>Então com toda força que conseguiu reunir, ela fez a única coisa que poderia: levantou e foi dormir na sala.


	3. Thoughts

Amigas, tô tentando passar pra inglês essa fic mas sou MUITO ruim. Se alguém souber e quiser me ajudar, tô aceitando, hein.

Atualizei três dias seguidos mas não sei se vou conseguir continuar atualizando com essa frequência. Enfim, tentarei.  
>Espero que gostem. E gente, manda umas reviews aí :(<br>Mó chato escrever e ninguém falar nada.  
>Se não tiverem conta, podem dizer o que acham no meu tt mesmo. É berry_sck.<br>Beijos no core.

* * *

><p>Lana acordou e por um breve momento esqueceu onde estava. Assim que se virou, porém, sentiu um cheiro característico no travesseiro que logo a recordou de quem era aquela casa. E aquela cama.<p>

Ela pegou seu celular do bidê para ver a hora: oito e meia. A morena estava acostumada a acordar mais cedo que isso, então pra ela e pros seus padrões, oito e meia era tarde. Ela se perguntou se Jennifer também tinha seu relógio biológico alterado, e por isso tinha acordado antes.

"Vai ver ela está tomando café", Lana pensou. E com um bocejo, se levantou.

Quando chegou na sala, porém, teve uma surpresa. Jennifer estava dormindo no sofá.  
>Ela ficou confusa por um instante, e logo uma enxurrada de pensamentos à respeito do porquê ela havia ido dormir na sala inundaram sua cabeça.<br>Os pensamentos variaram dela se mexer muito na cama à Jennifer se sentir desconfortável com sua companhia, e qualquer uma das vertentes terminavam com ela se sentindo extremamente nervosa com o fato da loira ter deixado sua cama e ido dormir na sala.  
>Lana ficou desconcertada. Fred disse que iria busca-la às 10h30. Isso significava ter que ficar mais duas horas ali, sem ideia do que fazer. Ela não estava em casa e não tinha intimidade suficiente para ligar a tv ou algo do tipo. Também não tinha coragem de acordar Jennifer, então ela simplesmente sentou-se numa cadeira e resolveu esperar.<p>

Ela entrou no Twitter e ficou lendo as mentions. Ela fazia isso com frequência: não falava nada, apenas ficava rolando suas notificações e favoritando algumas coisas. Era um passatempo divertido. Mesmo quando a xingavam sem motivo aparente. Ela gostava de ler o que os fãs diziam. A maioria eram tweets a chamando de mãe ou dizendo que a amavam, mas de vez em quando ela encontrava histórias comoventes e um ou outro desenho.  
>E foi justamente um desenho que a chamou atenção. Era uma arte digital com a legenda "Swan-Mills family", retratando o casamento de Regina e Emma, com Henry entregando as alianças.<br>Lana achava aquilo fascinante, na realidade. Não só a estética do desenho em si, mas a ideia. A forma como algumas pessoas encaravam a série. Ela mesma nunca tinha visto sentido em Swan Queen, até que os fãs começaram a falar muito daquilo, e ela se inteirou do assunto. Ela descobriu, após pesquisar, que já haviam pessoas "shippando" desde a primeira interação delas, mas o ápice foi a cena no quinto episódio da primeira temporada em que - segundo os fãs - ela quase beijou Jennifer.

Lana riu. É claro que ela não fez aquilo com intenção, mas após assistir a cena algumas vezes, ela percebeu que em outro contexto sua atuação na cena poderia ser perfeitamente a de quem realmente ia beijar a loira.

Lana favoritou a arte e continuou lendo os tweets, até que seu celular começou a tocar. Era Fred. Ela correu para o quarto para não acordar Jennifer, e atendeu.

"Eu estou parado aqui na frente, amor", ele disse.  
>"Achei que você viesse mais tarde", Lana disse, abrindo a porta do carro.<br>"Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você", Fred riu.  
>"Nem eu", ela riu. "Eu já estou indo".<p>

Lana foi até o banheiro e deu graças ao encontrar uma embalagem de enxaguante bucal.  
>Será que Jennifer se importaria? Bem, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.<br>Lana enxaguou a boca e lamentou profundamente ter mudado seus planos na noite anterior. Ela odiava sair de casa sem sua escova de dente. Sem sua escova de cabelo. Sem suas coisas, ponto.  
>Ela voltou pra sala e dessa vez não tinha jeito: precisava acordar Jennifer.<br>Então com toda delicadeza que conseguiu reunir, balançou o ombro da outra, que acordou.

"Bom dia", a loira disse, com a voz sonolenta. O sorriso que abriu ao ver Lana podia iluminar Los Angeles por uma semana. Foi involuntário, claro, e ela logo o fechou um pouco ao perceber que estava sorrindo demais. Foi difícil, uma vez que a Lana matinal era uma das cenas que ela nunca esqueceria. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ela tinha uma marca de travesseiro na bochecha. Antes de perceber, Jennifer estava sorrindo de novo.

"Bom dia", Lana sorriu, afetadamente. "Fred chegou, eu preciso que você abra a porta pra mim", ela disse.  
>"Ah, claro!", Jennifer logo pulou do sofá e foi acompanhar Lana até a porta. "Você acordou faz tempo? Por que não me acordou? Tem certeza que não quer um café ou algo assim? Ou chamar o Fred pra subir? Eu posso preparar. Ou então podemos comprar na Starbucks. Sei lá", ela disse. "Você devia ter me acordado", Jennifer falou, rápido demais pra Lana processar suas palavras.<br>"Não precisa, estou bem", Lana agradeceu, educadamente. "Mas obrigada. E pode voltar a dormir, se eu pudesse não tinha te acordado. Você estava dormindo angelicamente", Lana completou.  
>"Tudo bem, então. Você ainda vai ficar por aqui?"<br>"Vamos embora agora, provavelmente. Não sei se voltaremos antes das gravações retornarem".  
>"Ok. Boa viagem, então. Cuide-se".<br>"Obrigada, Jennifer", Lana disse.

As duas se olharam, nenhuma sabendo ao certo o que fazer.  
>Se abraçar pareceria estranho.<br>Então elas simplesmente assentiram, Lana saiu e Jen fechou a porta.  
>Ela voltou pro seu quarto e se jogou na cama, pronta para seguir o conselho de Lana e voltar a dormir. Assim que deitou, lembrou-se da madrugada anterior e de como ela havia saído da cama. Droga, Lana tinha acordado e visto ela no sofá. O que será que ela pensou?<br>Jen continuou se martirizando com aquilo até que começou a pegar no sono.  
>Antes de dormir, porém, ela conseguiu registrar algo.<p>

Metade de sua cama tinha o cheiro de Lana.

* * *

><p>Lana entrou no carro e seu sorriso foi enorme ao ver o rosto de Fred. Ela conseguiu sentir saudade mesmo tendo ficado apenas dois dias longe dele.<br>O sorriso dele também foi enorme, e por um instante os dois apenas se encararam.

"Você está linda", ele disse.  
>"Vou fingir que você não está sendo irônico", ela disse, rindo, enquanto beijava-o.<br>"Você sabe que não estou. Você sempre está linda", ele disse, e a beijou de volta.

Fred então ligou o carro e os dois seguiram.  
>A viagem prosseguiu tranquila. No rádio, tocava Imagine Dragons. Lana acompanhava a paisagem, e seus pensamentos não tinham uma linha específica.<br>Porém, uma hora a música chegou numa parte que dizia "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you", e por algum motivo totalmente alheio ao seu conhecimento, Lana teve seus pensamentos voltados à Jennifer.  
>Ela se pegou pensando novamente no motivo dela ter deixado a cama, mas não conseguia entender nem chegar à uma conclusão.<p>

Foi quando, finalmente, ela lembrou.

Não totalmente, mas lembrou.

Lana tinha mania de dormir abraçada com Fred, e mesmo quando ele ou ela estavam separados por alguma viagem ou algo do tipo, ela arranjava algo para abraçar. Na maioria das vezes era um dos ursinhos que ganhava das fãs. Ela estava tão acostumada com isso que se esqueceu do estranhamento que isso poderia causar à outras pessoas.  
>Dessa vez, mesmo sem Fred ou seus ursinhos, ela tinha algo pra abraçar.<br>E o fez.

Ela não lembrava quando o havia feito, pois estava dormindo, mas se lembrava vagamente de ter passado o braço ao redor de Jennifer enquanto a outra dormia, e lembrava também dela levantando naquele momento.

Caramba.

Jennifer tinha saído da cama por isso.

"Por que?", foi tudo que Lana conseguiu pensar.  
>Ela tinha ultrapassado algum limite? Jennifer tinha se sentido incomodada por aquilo?<br>Ela apenas a abraçou.  
>Talvez tenha sido íntimo demais.<br>Mas ela não fez com nenhuma intenção.  
>Ela simplesmente a abraçou.<br>Não tinha problema. Tinha?

"Tem algo errado?", Fred interrompeu seus pensamentos.  
>"Que?", Lana perguntou, automaticamente.<br>"Você está muito quieta. A música acabou faz tempo e você nem pediu pra eu coloca-la de novo. Você SEMPRE pede".  
>"Não foi nada", ela disse, sorrindo. E continuou olhando pra fora.<p>

* * *

><p>Um mês e meio havia se passado desde que Lana havia a chamado para a entrevista a respeito de SwanQueen. Embora tivesse recusado, Jennifer estava super empolgada para saber o que Lana tinha a dizer a respeito, então não foi surpresa alguma quando ela soltou - literalmente - um grito ao entrar no Twitter e ver que todos estavam falando sobre aquilo.<br>A entrevista tinha sido liberada.  
>A loira sentiu-se um pouco estranha por Lana não ter dito nada sobre já ter dado a entrevista. Na verdade, ela estava decepcionada. Ela não falava com Lana desde o dia em que ela dormiu na sua casa, e pra ser sincera, a saudade já estava falando bem alto.<br>Jennifer balançou a cabeça e prosseguiu rolando a timeline, esperando um link finalmente aparecer.  
>Quando ele apareceu, ela o encarou por um instante. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo.<br>E então abriu a entrevista.

Seu coração parou logo nas primeiras linhas, quando a entrevistadora perguntou quais os pensamentos de Lana à respeito do porquê as pessoas queriam tanto Emma e Regina juntas.

"Eu acho que elas são duas mulheres fortes, poderosas, inteligentes e atraentes. Você tem uma morena com olhos escuros - obscuros - e então uma loira de olhos azuis, definitivamente mais atlética. E então tem essa... tensão entre as duas, que acho que pode ser percebida como bastante sexual pela audiência, principalmente pelas nossas SwanQueens", a morena disse.

Lana achava que existia uma tensão entre elas. Sexual.

Jennifer balançou a cabeça e continuou lendo.

A entrevista prosseguiu e Lana falou sobre as fanarts SwanQueen. Ela disse que são lindas mas ela não tinha nenhuma na sua parede. Jennifer revirou os olhos. Ela não precisava ter dito aquilo.

Logo depois, Lana citou OutlawQueen e CaptainSwan. Jennifer revirou os olhos de novo. Era uma entrevista Swan Queen, não era?  
>A loira continuou lendo até que uma frase chamou sua atenção.<p>

"De qualquer forma, essas duas mulheres se aproximaram muito, obviamente, porque elas dividem um filho. E pra falar a verdade, no final do dia, elas são família".  
>Jennifer sorriu.<p>

Sim, elas eram família.

E era sobre isso que a série era. Sobre esperança, sobre amor, sobre família. Jennifer não conseguia entender como Adam e Edward não enxergavam aquilo. Era a série deles próprios. Eles haviam construído personagens que - para todo mundo - se amavam. Menos para eles.  
>Ou talvez eles enxergassem? Talvez fosse proposital?<p>

Jennifer balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria pensar nas intenções de Adam e Eddy.

Ela estava ocupada pensando na resposta de Lana.  
>Família.<p>

Sua cabeça logo voltou pra conversa que elas tiveram no dia que Lana a chamou pra entrevista, e logo voltou pra pergunta que Lana não respondeu.  
>"Você quer que elas fiquem juntas?"<br>A morena não tinha respondido, mas resposta era óbvia.  
>Lana shippava Swan Queen.<br>Só não tanto quanto Jennifer shippava Morrilla.


	4. Curious

Aí migas, cap 4.  
>Como eu disse, quem quiser mandar reviews pelo twitter ( berry_sck) tô aceitando.<br>Importante: eu tenho preguiça de revisar. Sério, eu escrevo rápido e sempre erro algo, mas tenho muita preguiça de ler de novo pra corrigir os erros hehehe então peço desculpas pras coisas bizarras que saírem no meio da fic.  
>No mais, é isso. Espero que gostem. Beijoks.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava deitada em sua cama, debaixo dos edredons, com um livro em mãos e seu fone de ouvido. Ela estava ouvindo The National - sua banda favorita. Sua leitura, e sua música, porém, logo foram interrompidas por um barulho de notificação. Jennifer revirou os olhos, irritada, e assim que olhou o celular, reparou que tinha uma notificação da grife RedValentino.<br>"Ué?", ela se perguntou, sem imaginar porque estava sendo mencionada por eles, mas assim que abriu o Twitter, descobriu.

"Nós lemos e adoramos a entrevista dada ao afterellen. Agora, lanaparrilla e jenmorrisonlive, precisamos saber... que tamanho?"

Jennifer gritou.  
>Ela realmente gritou.<br>E riu. Muito.

Ela não estava acreditando naquilo. A RedValentino realmente queria enviar um sweater SwanQueen pra elas?  
>Bem, fosse como fosse, ela não conseguia aguentar a felicidade que sentiu naquele momento.<br>Se ela tivesse coragem, ela ligaria pra Lana naquele exato momento.

Mas ela não tinha.

* * *

><p>O tempo passou rápido, para sorte de Jennifer. Ela não via a hora de voltar ao set. Não só por causa de Lana, embora aquele fosse seu fator motivador principal, mas porque ela também sentia falta de fazer algo... útil.<br>Ela respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso quando encarou o espaço à sua frente.  
>Ela estava pronta.<p>

Jennifer logo avistou Josh e Ginny, e foi cumprimenta-los.  
>"Mãe, pai", ela disse, sorrindo. Eles costumavam brincar de se chamar daquilo com frequência.<br>"Você não mudou nada", Josh disse.  
>"Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. O que é isso? Um... cabelo branco?", Jennifer disse, se divertindo com a expressão de pânico que ocupou o rosto dele. "Brincadeira". E o abraçou.<br>Ela amava Ginnifer e Josh. Eles eram os melhores amigos dela - junto com Jamie Chung e Rose - mas na ausência delas, era com o casal Gosh que ela costumava andar.

Jennifer se despediu deles e se dirigiu à Starbucks, pronta para realmente começar seu dia.  
>Era sagrado: todos os dias antes de gravar ela tomava café. Com canela.<br>Ela tinha acabado pegando o gosto de sua própria personagem.

Jennifer cumprimentou as pessoas que trabalhavam lá e voltou para o set rapidamente.

Ela tomava goles curtos de café enquanto andava em direção ao seu camarim, levando em consideração que líquido estava quase fervendo. Exatamente do jeito que ela gostava.  
>Seu ritual de degustação, porém, foi interrompido por uma visão que ela não estava esperando. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.<p>

Lana e Fred estavam abraçados ao lado de um poste. Lana ria. E ele a olhava de forma extremamente apaixonada.  
>Em momentos como aquele, Jennifer se sentia culpada por gostar de Lana. Ela sabia que mesmo que um dia - o que ela duvidava que fosse acontecer - conseguisse algo com a morena, alguém saíria machucado. Nesse caso, Fred.<br>Ela não tinha intimidade com ele, mal o conhecia na verdade, mas pelo que via, percebia o quanto ele amava Lana.  
>E o quanto Lana a amava.<p>

"Esquece", Jennifer disse pra si mesma. Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou voltar a atenção para seu café, mas seu ritual foi novamente interrompido por outra visão.  
>Dessa vez, uma visão bem menos agradável.<p>

Há alguns metros de Lana e Fred, estava Sean Maguire.  
>Ele fazia o papel de Robin Hood, o novo interesse amoroso de Regina. Pelo pouco acesso que Jennifer teve ao roteiro, ela sabia de como a história deles se desenvolveria, e aquilo a irritava profundamente. O casal já era conhecido nas redes sociais como OutlawQueen, e crescia gradativamente, mesmo sem nenhum tipo de interação decente entre Regina e Robin.<br>Jennifer odiava aquilo quase da mesma forma que odiava ficar promovendo Captain Swan em todos os lugares à pedido de Adam e Edward.  
>A loira encarou Sean por alguns instantes, mas o loiro não a encarou de volta. Ele tinha seu olhar voltado pra outro lugar.<br>Jennifer seguiu seu olhar e soltou um "que porra é essa?", quando viu o que ele olhava.  
>Sean estava olhando pra Lana.<br>Não, não estava olhando. Estava encarando.  
>Ele percorreu o corpo dela duas vezes, de cima à baixo, parando na altura da bunda dela e mantendo o olhar ali.<br>Quando Jennifer achou que não podia ficar pior, ele mordeu a boca.  
>Sim, ele mordeu a boca.<p>

"Você só pode estar brincando", ela disse. O cara era casado, pelo que ela sabia. Ou algo do tipo. E pior, ele era amigo de Fred. Eles viviam conversando no set e rindo juntos.  
>"Você SÓ pode estar brincando", ela repetiu, e antes que conseguisse pensar melhor, foi em direção à ele.<br>Quando chegou perto, usou todas as suas habilidades artísticas para forçar um tropeço, e conseguiu. Quando viu, todo seu café quente estava na roupa e braços de Sean, que soltou um arquejo de dor.  
>"Ei, que porr...", ele começou, mas parou ao ver que era Jennifer.<br>"Desculpa, eu acabei tropeçando e derrubando o café", ela disse, sorrindo internamente enquanto por fora fazia a melhor cara de arrependimento que conseguiu.  
>"Ok, não foi nada. Só tá... ardendo um pouco. E vou ter que trocar de roupa. Droga", ele disse, e se virou rapidamente, correndo em direção ao camarim.<br>Ela comemorou . Josh.  
>"O que foi isso?", ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.<br>"Isso o que?"  
>"Isso, também conhecido como você se jogando propositalmente em cima do Sean", ele disse.<br>"Ei, foi sem querer".  
>"Eu sou seu pai, eu sei quando você está mentindo", ele disse, sério, mas logo relaxou o rosto e sorriu. "Brincadeira. Mas Jen, você é uma atriz maravilhosa, só que não tão boa à ponto de conseguir fingir que tropeçou sem querer. Deu pra ver que foi proposital".<br>Jennifer deu um sorriso sem graça e deu de ombros, como se pedindo desculpas, sem saber o que dizer.  
>"Só tenha certeza do café estar mais quente da próxima vez", ele piscou, e foi até Ginny, que estava gravando com Lana.<br>Jen acabou sorrindo de verdade, mas se ateve à dúvida do porquê Josh não a condenou por ter derrubado café em Sean. Será que ele tinha algum problema com Sean? Talvez ele tivesse visto o que ela viu...  
>De qualquer forma, ela não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo. Ela tinha uma cena pra gravar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu preciso me arrumar", Lana disse, dando um beijo rápido em Fred. "Você sabe como é chato ter que colocar aquela fantasia".<br>"Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a colocar...", ele disse, um sorriso malicioso se formando.  
>"Você pode me ajudar a tirar", Lana sussurrou em seu ouvido, e os dois piscaram.<br>Eles costumavam fazer aquele tipo de piada o tempo todo, embora ninguém nem desconfiasse.

Lana já estava devidamente maquiada. O que faltava agora era colocar o vestido de rainha má. A cena que ela gravaria a seguir era um flashback, por isso a fantasia. Lana achava as roupas maravilhosas, mas vesti-las era algo que a irritava profundamente. Mesmo com a ajuda de pessoas que trabalhavam só naquela área, era complicado. Tudo muito apertado. Mas era algo necessário, então ela o fez. Assim que terminou, percebeu a hora. Ainda faltava meia hora para o início das filmagens.  
>Lana sentou-se e pegou seu celular por puro reflexo. Ela não tinha nada pra fazer, e aquilo a entediava. A morena entrou no Twitter rapidamente, a tempo de ver um novo tweet na timeline.<br>" jenmorrisonlive: dia 35: Voltando a gravar hoje. Vocês não fazem ideia de como senti falta disso".

Lana não via Jennifer desde o episódio na casa da loira, e desde aquele dia, ela também não havia parado de se martirizar pelo que houve. A dúvida ainda a consumia.  
>E foi então que Lana teve uma ideia.<br>Por que ela simplesmente não perguntava?  
>Ela tinha tempo.<br>Jennifer devia estar no camarim, e foi pra lá que Lana foi.

* * *

><p>Jennifer se virou rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta. Quando o fez, deu de cara com Lana.<br>E seu coração - literalmente - parou.

Seu reflexo a fez pegar a primeira coisa que achou - no caso uma almofada - e colocar na sua frente. Ela não sabia porque fez aquilo, afinal, não era como se Lana fosse uma completa desconhecida, mas fez mesmo assim.  
>Lana encarava a loira com uma expressão que Jennifer não soube ler.<p>

"Jen, d-desculpa eu... a porta e-estava aberta e eu p-precisava...", Lana começou, sem graça, gaguejando. Por que ela estava gaguejando?  
>"Não, tudo bem, eu devia ter trancado a porta e acabei esquecendo. Não foi culpa sua", Jennifer tentou acalmar Lana, mas sentia seu rosto pegar fogo.<p>

Já a morena tentava desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. Ela não sabia se Jennifer estava seguindo seu olhar, mas naquele momento aquilo não importou.  
>A única coisa que Lana conseguia fazer era encarar o corpo perfeito da loira, coberto apenas por suas roupas íntimas. Jennifer usava um sutiã branco e uma calcinha da mesma cor. Sua barriga era extremamente definida.<br>Jennifer já havia posado com pouca roupa - e uma vez, nenhuma - para revistas, mas Lana nunca havia visto nenhuma.  
>Naquele momento, porém, e por algum motivo desconhecido, ela se arrependeu de não o ter feito.<p>

Jennifer tinha seios medianos, e suas clavículas eram proeminentes.

Lana tentou afastar o olhar.

Jennifer tinha a cintura fina.

Lana piscou.

Jennifer tinha o cabelo solto jogado por cima dos ombros.

"Eu... eu acho melhor... eu... eu vou pro camarim, depois nos falamos", Lana disse, se virando. "Desculpa, novamente".  
>Jennifer sentia seu rosto literalmente pegar fogo.<br>"Hã... tudo bem", foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. "Não é como se você nunca tivesse me visto sem calça, né?", ela tentou fazer graça, lembrando da cena em que Emma abria a porta para Regina usando apenas calcinha, mas logo se arrependeu, ao perceber que Lana não tinha percebido a comparação.  
>O silêncio foi constrangedor até o último, então Lana finalmente saiu.<p>

A morena parou ao lado da porta, e conseguiu ouvir o barulho da chave girando. Jennifer tinha trancado.  
>Lana sentia calor. Ela não sabia porquê, já que o clima estava frio - como sempre - mas de repente aquele vestido estava quente demais.<br>Ela respirou fundo.  
>Ela sentia um misto de sentimentos, e não entendia nenhum.<br>Se sentia frustrada por não ter conseguido perguntar o que queria.  
>Se sentia estranha por estar com calor num clima de 4 graus.<br>Se sentia enjoada por não conseguir tirar a imagem que tinha acabado de ver de sua cabeça.

Mas principalmente se sentia culpada pela súbita, indesejada e desesperada vontade que sentiu de voltar pra dentro daquele camarim.


	5. Twinsies

Oi! Primeiro quero agradecer as reviews. É muito legal saber que tem gente gostando.

Segundo: primeiro.

Terceiro: queria avisar vocês sobre a fidelidade da fanfic. Tipo, eu tento escrever o mais próximo da realidade possível, mas eu sou muito perdida em questão de data e episódios, por exemplo, então eu provavelmente vou mudar ordem de acontecimentos. Quando eu fizer, finjam que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, afinal, é uma fic.

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo.

E ah, desculpa pela demora! Tentarei não demorar mais :)

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava em choque.<br>Lana tinha acabado de a ver quase nua.  
>Ela não estava sentindo vergonha, na realidade. Ela não se envergonhava de seu corpo, pelo contrário.<p>

O que a constrangeu foi ter sido... Lana.  
>E o que a incomodou foi o olhar que a morena a havia lançado.<p>

"Você está louca", Jennifer pensou consigo. "Você está delirando. Ela não encarou seus peitos", ela repetia, trancando a porta.

Jennifer se jogou numa cadeira, ainda sem roupa. "Ou talvez tenha. Mas isso não significa nada. Ela só olhou".

A loira suspirou. Seu constrangimento e incômodo logo passaram, quando seu inconsciente tomou conta da sua mente e ela acabou substituindo cada pensamento em sua cabeça, por uma versão da cena anterior em que Lana realmente encarava seus peitos.

E não só encarava.

Na cabeça de Jennifer, a cena anterior se desenrolava até atingir um desfecho que envolvia o corpo das duas prensados um contra o outro numa parede qualquer.  
>Jennifer fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, mas era tarde demais.<br>Eles já tinham feito efeito diretamente no meio de suas pernas.

* * *

><p>"Encomenda pra você", o porteiro avisou pelo interfone.<br>Jennifer ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa. Ela não tinha pedido nada, e qualquer encomenda que à mandassem chegavam no set, não diretamente em sua casa.  
>"Manda subir", ela disse.<br>Não demorou muito até que a campainha tocasse e um encarregado entregasse a encomenda, pegando sua assinatura.  
>A loira olhou para a caixa da FedEX, analisando-a, e então a segurou. Era leve.<br>Jennifer sabia o preço de ser famosa, e sabia também que não era incomum pessoas malucas mandarem coisas estranhas e - às vezes - perigosas para pessoas como ela, por isso ela tinha certo receio em mexer com coisas daquele tipo. Seu medo, porém, passou ao ver adesivado na caixa um papel com um nome e uma mensagem.  
>"Me dei a liberdade de enviar do set pra sua casa. Já estou com o meu e tirei uma foto. Você devia fazer o mesmo. Birds of a feather flock together!"<br>Jennifer abriu a caixa com cuidado e mal pode respirar ao ver o conteúdo.  
>Era um sweater com um cisne e uma coroa.<br>Era o sweater RedValentino.

* * *

><p>Jennifer encarava sua timeline do Twitter sorrindo. Lana tinha acabado de postar sua foto usando o sweater. Ela estava linda. Ela tinha um sorrisinho estampado no rosto e estava com a mão em um ângulo que fez Jennifer se sentir... bem. De alguma forma.<p>

Ela agradecia à grife pelo presente e usava a tag #SwanQueen.  
>Jennifer tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, e antes que pudesse se segurar, tweetou para a morena.<p>

" lanaparrilla, acabei de receber o meu. Amanhã você vai trabalhar? Vou usar o meu com certeza!".

Ela realmente ia. Jennifer não se importava com o que os outros iam pensar ao ve-la usando um sweater SwanQueen. Ela faria aquilo.  
>Seu celular vibrou. Uma notificação. Era Lana.<br>"Estou de folga amanhã mas trabalho hoje e vou usar o meu hoje! Podemos ser gêmeas ;)"  
>Jennifer sentiu seu coração apertar. Ela não ia trabalhar hoje. Ela se irritava profundamente com esse calendário que as fazia frequentemente folgar em dias diferentes.<br>A loira bufou mas logo se acalmou. Ela estava muito feliz para se estressar.

Sem pensar mais, ela colocou o sweater. Era de lã, mas leve. Ela se olhou no espelho e não conseguiu não rir.  
>Então ela pegou seu celular e tirou algumas fotos. Após escolher a melhor, ela colocou seu usual filtro preto e branco e postou no Twitter.<br>Logo suas mentions explodiram.  
>Dentre as mensagens, duas eram recorrentes. Uma era a tag #LanaParrillaGoToWorkTomorrow". A outra era um pedido pras duas tirarem uma foto juntas.<br>Jennifer imaginou como seria se aquilo acontecesse.

* * *

><p>Lana estava no set de filmagem. Ela estava feliz, por algum motivo que não conseguia imaginar. O dia parecia... feliz.<p>

Ela gravou algumas cenas com Sean Maguire e com Raphael, o pequeno Roland, e assim que seu intervalo começou, ela aproveitou para entrar no Twitter. Ela queria ver a repercussão que sua foto tinha tido, e seu sorriso foi enorme ao perceber que a imagem não só tinha repercutido bem, como Jennifer tinha respondido.

Ela tinha recebido o pacote e postado sua foto.

Lana não sabia porquê, mas sentiu algo estranho ao ver a imagem de Jennifer vestindo o sweater. Um estranho bom. Foi como se aquela foto fosse uma grande bola de sorvete em cima de um brownie de chocolate.  
>Lana se sentiu daquele jeito.<br>Sua cabeça, involuntariamente, logo voltou pra cena que ela tinha presenciado dias antes. Aquela imagem estava sendo algo recorrente em sua mente, embora Lana tentasse não pensar naquilo. Ela não sabia ao certo porque estava tentando não pensar, afinal, não era nada demais, era? Ela tinha visto sua colega semi nua.  
>Normal.<p>

Lana balançou a cabeça. Ver a colega semi nua era normal.  
>Sentir o que ela sentiu não era.<br>Aquele calor.  
>Droga, aquele calor.<p>

As pessoas estavam comentando muito sobre o ocorrido. #SwanQueen estava nos trending topics.  
>Lana deu um sorriso satisfeito.<br>Ela tinha conseguido.

* * *

><p>Lana tirou a roupa de rainha má com dificuldade e colocou o sweater novamente. Seu expediente tinha acabado, e ela estava guardando suas coisas, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.<p>

Ela abriu e deu de cara com Fred.

"Pressa?", ela perguntou.  
>"Saudade", Fred disse, dando um beijo nela.<p>

Fred sempre fazia coisas daquele tipo. Era um romântico por natureza. Às vezes aparecia do nada no camarim, às vezes mandava mensagens no meio da gravação. Alguns achavam demais, mas Lana gostava.

Ela gostou, por exemplo, de ve-lo ali, em sua porta, esperando para irem embora.

O beijo dos dois cessou e Lana o observou por um momento, percebendo que ele olhava de forma estranha para sua roupa.

"Qual é a dessa?", ele perguntou.  
>"Dessa o que?", Lana questionou, sem entender.<br>"Você usou esse sweater quando chegou, tirou pra gravar e colocou de novo", Fred observou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
>"Eu gostei dele", Lana disse, inocentemente.<br>"Hummmm... ok. Vamos", Fred disse, sorrindo e passando a mão por sua cintura. "Vamos pra casa".

* * *

><p>Jennifer tinha acabado de gravar uma cena e descansava sentada num banco. Ela tinha uma hora de intervalo, mas naquele momento ela não queria parar. O que ela queria era gravar e gravar, assim o tempo passaria rápido e logo o dia terminaria.<p>

O maldito dia em que Lana estava folgando.

Jennifer fechou os olhos por um instante, pensando no quanto queria que seus dias de folga coincidissem, mas levando em consideração seus papeis, era impossível.  
>Quando a loira abriu os olhos, levou um choque. Ela os fechou de novo.<br>"Não é possível", ela pensou, e quando os abriu, percebeu que sim, era possível.

Do outro lado da rua, estavam Lana e Fred.

Ela usava o sweater, e Jennifer de repente sentiu-se extremamente bem. Ela não entendia porque Lana estava lá em seu dia de folga, mas não se importou. Ela estava. E estava usando o sweater Swan Queen.

A morena disse algo à Fred, que a beijou e então se dirigiu à Starbucks enquanto Lana vinha em sua direção. Jen sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

"Gostou?", Lana perguntou, assim que chegou perto de Jennifer.  
>"Adorável", Jennifer disse, sorrindo de leve. Ela não conseguia acreditar. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou.<br>"Nós temos uma foto para tirar, não temos?", Lana abriu um sorriso enorme.  
>"Temos?", Jennifer perguntou sem pensar.<br>"Bem, as fãs querem. E eu também", a morena sorriu.  
>Jennifer não podia acreditar. Lana tinha ido só para tirar uma foto com Jennifer.<br>"É melhor pegar seu sweater", Lana disse, e Jennifer o fez prontamente.  
>"Onde vamos tira-la?", Jennifer perguntou.<br>"Na floresta", Lana respondeu sem pensar.

A loira estranhou um pouco a escolha, mas não contestou. As duas então seguiram para a locação.

* * *

><p>As duas andaram até uma clareira no meio das árvores, em que alguns troncos estavam jogados no chão e as árvores eram afastadas.<p>

"Quem tira a foto?", Jennifer perguntou, olhando para o chão, cuidando para não tropeçar.  
>"Você?", Lana sugeriu, sorrindo.<br>"Na verdade acho que é melhor você tirar. Foi você quem deu a entrevista...", Jennifer disse.

Lana assentiu.

"Ok, eu tiro", e as duas riram. Elas não conseguiam parar de rir.

Lana não sabia quanto à Jennifer, mas ela estava nervosa. A morena não fazia ideia do porquê, mas sentia como se cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo fosse um fio desencapado. Ela então ergueu o celular, pronta para tirar a selfie. O ápice do seu nervosismo culminou quando Jennifer se apoiou em seu ombro. Lana não entendia as reações de seu corpo, mas ela começou a tremer, quase imperceptívelmente.

Jennifer se sentia igualmente nervosa. Ela tentou sorrir para a foto, mas sentia que seu sorriso estava mais para uma curvatura bizarra. Ela usou sua mão para apontar para o sweater de Lana, que tirou uma foto. Duas. Três...

"Acho que já está bom", Jennifer disse, quando percebeu que Lana já tinha tirado oito fotos.  
>"Vamos ver como ficou!", a loira disse, sem disfarçar sua empolgação.<p>

Lana então abriu sua galeria de fotos, e as duas começaram a rir compulsivamente quando viram as fotos. Das oito, sete estavam extremamente tremidas e uma estava um pouco.

"Lana, você está com tanto frio assim?", Jennifer perguntou, soltando outra risada.

Lana sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, e sabia que estava corando.

"Bem, esse sweater não é tão quente", a morena se rendeu ao riso.

As duas optaram por compartilhar a foto naquele momento e escolheram a menos tremida para postar. Na hora de tweetar, Lana sugeriu a frase "Birds of a feather flock together", e Jennifer concordou, lembrando-se de quando o pacote chegou. A morena enviou as fotos por bluetooth e as duas tweetaram ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que o fizeram, se encararam. E caíram na gargalhada.

"E agora?", Lana perguntou, ainda rindo.  
>"Nós podemos ficar por aqui, um pouco. Conversando, sei lá", Jennifer sugeriu.<br>"Bem, pelas minhas contas você ainda tem quarenta minutos de intervalo".

Jennifer sorriu.

* * *

><p>As duas sentaram-se num tronco jogado no chão.<p>

Jennifer sugeriu conversar, mas nenhuma das duas sabia realmente o que dizer. Elas não eram íntimas e nunca tinham assunto algum. Suas conversas geralmente eram feitas em forma de olhares, mas naquele momento, parecia inadequado.

"Foi legal da sua parte", Jennifer quebrou o silêncio.  
>"O que?", Lana disse, sua voz aveludada preenchendo o ambiente ao redor delas.<br>"Vir hoje, mesmo estando de folga".

Lana encarou o chão, sua expressão mostrando algum desconforto.

"O que foi?", Jennifer perguntou, percebendo um tom de preocupação em sua voz.  
>"Jen, eu não quero... eu não quero mentir pra você. Na verdade não estou mentindo, mas omitindo. E não quero fazer isso", a morena suspirou.<p>

Jennifer ergueu seu olhar, o mesmo carregado de confusão.

"Jogada de Marketing", foi tudo que a morena conseguiu dizer.  
>Jennifer encarou Lana, impassível.<br>"O que?", ela perguntou, com medo da resposta.

"Adam viu nessa entrevista a oportunidade perfeita de reconquistar o fandom Swan Queen depois de toda essa história de Outlaw Queen... Ele entrou em contato com o RedValentino após eu ter citado a mensagem que te mandei. Entrou em contato com o FedEX também. Tudo isso, todos os tweets, até essa foto...", mas Lana não conseguiu continuar. Sua voz estava recheada de culpa.

Jennifer perfurava Lana com seu olhar. Ela sentia algo diferente naquele momento.

Raiva?

"Então vocês... vocês iludiram todas essas pessoas? Vocês simplesmente abraçaram o oportunismo? Você fez isso com elas?... Comigo?", Jennifer deixou escapar, sua voz ríspida.  
>Lana não entendeu a última parte. Ela não sabia o que aquilo tinha a ver com Jennifer, nem porque ela tinha ficado daquela forma. Para a morena, a raiva da loira seria por não ter sido avisada a respeito da jogada de marketing, mas parecia que aquilo a havia incomodado de outras formas. Lana não conseguia entender.<br>"Não, Jen. Eu não quis iludir ninguém... Eu só... Queria dar esperança, entende?", Lana disse, como num pedido de desculpas - e sem perceber, se aproximou de Jennifer.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor, até que a loira resolveu quebra-lo.

"Você sabe o que é pior que não ter esperanças?", Jennifer perguntou.

Lana não sabia responder, então simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ter esperanças em algo que não vai acontecer", Jen respondeu, e por algum motivo, Lana sentiu que aquilo não era só sobre Swan Queen.

"Jen, eu... eu acredito que vai acontecer. Eu acho que Swan Queen vai acontecer. Eu acho que foi uma forma que os produtors da série usaram para dar uma dica sem deixar muito na cara o final da série", a morena disse.  
>"Lana, você sabe que não. Você SABE que não. Vocês... iludiram essas pessoas", Lana tinha culpa em seu olhar.<br>"Jennifer, eu estou dizendo a verdade. Eu... acredito que vai acontecer".

Lana agora olhava para Jennifer fixamente. Seu olhar parecia carregar um pedido mudo de súplica. Sua pupila estava dilatada e seus olhos castanhos estavam quase negros.  
>Súplica.<br>Súplica e algo mais. Algo que a loira não conseguia entender - tampouco identificar.  
>Jennifer sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Não era o sweater, tampouco o clima. Parecia que aquele calor vinha de dentro dela.<br>Ela encarava Lana de volta, o ar pesando ao redor delas. Involuntariamente, ocorreu outra aproximação. Dessa vez de Jennifer.

"Adam disse algo sobre isso?"  
>"Não".<p>

Parecia haver algum tipo de magnetismo entre elas. A cada palavra, elas se aproximavam mais.

"Eddy?"  
>"Não".<p>

Seus rostos agora se encontravam há um centímetro de distância. Jennifer conseguia sentir a respiração de Lana. Seus olhares continuavam vidrados um no outro, como se desvia-los fosse um pecado capital.

"Você quer que aconteça?", Jennifer perguntou de repente, sua voz quase inaudível. Ela conseguia sentir seu coração acelerado.

Lana continuou olhando fixamente para a loira.  
>Após segundos que pareceram horas, a mulher mais velha finalmente abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu.<br>O único som que se ouviu foi o da voz de Fred gritando "Lana!", cada vez mais próxima.

O som daquela voz pareceu quebrar aquele pequeno feitiço que havia envolvido as duas mulheres. Lana pareceu recuperar sua capacidade de falar. Junto com sua voz, recuperou seus sentidos. Durante aquele pequeno diálogo delas, o mundo pareceu ter parado, e agora - ouvindo a voz de seu noivo - o tempo pareceu voltar a passar.

"Preciso ir", Lana disse.

E foi.


	6. Truth

Desculpem a demora! Eu estava com umas coisas pra fazer (desenhos) e por isso não atualizei.

Sobre reviews: vocês são 100000. Como eu já disse: vocês podem comentar aqui ou mandar pro meu twitter: berry_sck.  
>Espero que gostem desse capítulo.<br>Beijos.

* * *

><p>Lana sentou-se de frente pro espelho e encarou seu rosto. Ela fazia aquilo com frequência. Não era um ato narcisista - ela não admirava sua tão comentada beleza, apenas gostava de ficar se olhando. Muitas vezes ela treinava expressões que utilizaria em cenas da série, mas naquele momento ela apenas se encarou. Enquanto olhava, pensamentos começaram a preencher sua mente.<p>

Ela queria que seus pensamentos envolvessem seu noivo, quem sabe. Ou então projetos futuros. Talvez o fim de semana que vem, que ela passaria com seus enteados?

Mas não. O único pensamento que passava por sua cabeça era Jennifer. Pensamentos, na realidade.  
>Sua maxilar trincou enquanto ela tentava organiza-los.<p>

Primeiro ela pensou em como Jennifer saiu da cama para não dormir com ela. Depois pensou em como não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem que havia visto no camarim. Logo após pensou da reação da loira quando ela contou a verdade sobre a questão do sweater, e então tudo aquilo guiou-a para a derradeira e incompreensível lembrança: ela e Jennifer quase haviam se beijado.  
>Bem, foi o que foi, não? Um quase beijo?<br>Elas estavam tão próximas, e seus olhares estavam conectados de uma forma incrível...

Lana balançou a cabeça.

Pensar naquilo a trazia sensações indesejadas.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Lana?", ela disse em voz alta, pra si mesma, seu coraçãoapertando ao perceber que, agora, seu reflexo mostrava uma lágrima caindo.  
>Ela já havia se sentido daquela forma, anos antes de conhecer Fred.<br>Pensar em Jennifer a trazia sensações que ela não tentava entender porquesabia o que significava.

E aquilo a assustava de uma forma estarrecedora.

* * *

><p>Lana estava sentada num café perto de sua casa. Era sábado, e ela não gravaria.<br>Quando olhou seu celular, percebeu que a outra estava atrasada.  
>Típico.<br>Mas antes mesmo que Lana pudesse reclamar, um par de luvas tampou seus olhos e uma voz grave sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Devinez qui?"  
>Lana sorriu.<br>"Eu reconheceria essa voz e esse sotaque em qualquer lugar".

Quando as mãos se afastaram de seus olhos, Lana levantou e virou-se, dando de cara com sua melhor amiga, Alix Croquet.  
>As duas não se viam há pelo menos seis meses, e não se falavam há dois. A vida corrida de Lana impossibilitava-a de manter contato com pessoas que não moravam perto, mas Alix era prioridade. Ela estava morando na França, atualmente, mas tinha resolvido visitar Lana após uma ligação alegando saudade.<p>

"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude."

"Imagina se não", Lana sorriu.

* * *

><p>As duas conversaram por algum tempo, contando detalhes sobre suas vidas.<br>Alix contou sobre os novos filmes que estava produzindo, e assim elas continuaram, até que finalmente entraram no assunto vida amorosa. Alix não tinha novidades: estava solteira, e não procurava por alguém.

"Como você sabe, o casamento está marcado e espero que não tenha desistido da ideia de ser madrinha", Lana sorriu.  
>"Você sabe que não", Alix também sorriu, porém afetadamente.<p>

As duas continuaram nesse assunto, até que Lana percebeu que Alix batia os dedos compassadamente na mesa.

Ela estava irritada. Lana a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber disso.

"Você quer que eu pare de falar disso?", Lana perguntou, constrangida.  
>"Não, claro que não", Alix disse, mas Lana conseguia ver que ela não queria dizer aquilo.<br>O silêncio que se seguiu foi incômodo, até que Alix quebrou-o.  
>"Você está feliz?", ela perguntou, seriamente.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Feliz. Você está?"<br>Lana pensou por um segundo. Ela estava. É claro que ela estava. Ela tinha o emprego dos sonhos, o noivo dos sonhos, os amigos dos sonhos, a família dos sonhos. Por que não estaria? Sim, ela estava feliz. Mas não conseguia colocar aquilo em palavras.

"O que houve?", Alix perguntou, capturando o olhar perdido de Lana.  
>"N-nada", a morena mais velha respondeu. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz".<br>"Você demorou para responder. Tem algo te aborrecendo, não tem?"  
>Lana suspirou. Intimidade era um saco. Alix sabia exatamente quando tinha algo errado acontecendo. Não adiava tentar enganar.<br>"Pra falar a verdade... Tem.", Lana disse, finalmente.  
>"Eu sabia. O que foi?"<p>

Lana pensou por um momento. Ela queria falar - contar? - mas o que diria? Ela não tinha o que dizer simplesmente porque não se entendia. Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo. Só sabia que estava extremamente confusa.

"Ok, eu vou tentar ser direta. Era sobre isso que eu queria falar, de qualquer forma. E eu quero sua opinião a respeito do que devo fazer. Ou não devo. Na verdade isso não faz absolutamente sentido algum, eu não tenho o que fazer..."

"Lana. Fala."

"Ok. Você sabe que eu amo o Fred. Todo mundo sabe. Eu sei. Eu o amo. Mais que absolutamente tudo. Mas..."  
>"Mas...?"<br>"Mas eu estava no meu trabalho e entrei num camarim e dei de cara com uma colega praticamente sem roupa e não consigo para de pensar nisso. E... e eu acho que quase nos beijamos. Tipo, não, não quase nos beijamos. Mas quase. Sabe? Não sei explicar. Poderia ter acontecido. Claro que não aconteceu. Mas poderia. E... E eu estou sentindo... Aquilo, sabe? Uma sensação estranha. Meu estômago revirando... Não sei. Você entende? Eu estou sentindo exatamente o que senti anos atrás quando nos conhecemos...", Lana disse, rapidamente se arrependendo do que tinha dito.

Alix encarava Lana. Seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Alix... Droga. Desculpa. Eu não quis dizer isso".

A outra continuou encarando.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é... droga, você é a amiga mais próxima que eu tenho e... eu precisava falar disso com alguém porque tá me consumindo. Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo."  
>"De todas as pessoas do mundo, você precisava contar isso pra mim?", Alix disse, após alguns - muitos - segundos.<br>"Eu não achei que você se importaria. Você se importa?", Lana perguntou, timidamente.  
>"Lana, você acha que me importo?"<p>

A expressão de Alix era séria.  
>Ela se importava, Lana sabia disso.<p>

"Alix, o que... o que nós tivemos foi... há muito tempo."  
>"Isso não significa que não foi real."<br>"Eu sei...", Lana suspirou. "Droga, Alix, será que podemos não falar disso?"  
>"Não, Lana. Não podemos. Na verdade, eu acho que devemos falar sobre isso. Nós nunca o fizemos."<br>Lana olhava fixamente para Alix. Ela sabia que não tinha como fugir daquilo. Ela havia fugido durante anos.  
>"Você partiu meu coração. Você sabe disso, não sabe?", a francesa perguntou.<br>Lana permaneceu em silêncio, mantendo seu olhar fixo, enquanto estreitava os olhos.  
>"Eu te amei. Por muito tempo. Um tempo maior do que posso sequer imaginar. Eu te amei no exato momento em que te vi. Absolutamente tudo em você me atraía. E nós tivemos algo. Foi especial. Cada momento daquilo foi especial. Até você resolver terminar comigo por medo do que sua mãe ia achar. E eu não acho que algum dia vou ser capaz de te perdoar por isso."<br>"Eu achei que você tinha entendido, mas pelo visto não".  
>"Você sempre sai por aí falando sobre como é uma ávida defensora da comunidade LGBT, sobre como não tem preconceitos, sobre como as pessoas devem se aceitar como são... Como você tem coragem? Quando você não se aceita?"<br>"Eu não me aceitava. Passado. Hoje não tenho o que aceitar."  
>"Não? Por que não começa tentando admitir pra si mesma que está apaixonada por essa Jennifer?"<br>"Porque eu n..."  
>"Você me ligou depois de dois meses sem nem uma mensagem pra conversar sobre ela."<br>"Alix..."  
>"Lana, eu ainda te amo. Mesmo depois de tudo eu sou sua amiga, eu passo feriados com você, eu te ouço e te dou conselhos. Mesmo que isso me machuque incrivelmente. Eu não acho que um dia vou conseguir para de te amar, e nem sei se quero. Você sabe disso. Você queria minha opinião? Ok. Lá vai: você me largou por não se aceitar. Você está noiva de um cara que por incrível que pareça é legal e que te ama. Que VOCÊ ama. Então não, não ache que eu apoio essa sua paixãozinha."<br>"Não é uma paix..."  
>"É exatamente isso. E eu quero dizer que se algum dia você descobrir que sente algo mais forte por ela, se algum dia vocês descobrirem que sentem algo uma pela outra, se algum dia você resolver jogar fora tudo que construiu - e no meu caso, destruiu - até hoje, por ela... Nesse dia você pode apagar meu número do seu celular. E minha existência da sua vida", Alix disse, calmamente, enquanto tomava o último gole do seu café.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava em casa, o rádio tocando John Mayer no último volume, o que impossibilitou-a de ouvir a campainha tocar. Foi só quando uma notificação no seu celular avisou "estou na porta", que ela abaixou o som e foi até a porta.<p>

Quando a abriu, um sorriso enorme estampou seu rosto.

"Senti sua falta!", ela disse para Jamie Chung, uma de suas melhores amigas, que tinha ido visita-la.  
>As duas se conheciam há anos e Jamie foi justamente indicação de Jennifer para entrar no cast de ouat.<br>As duas - junto com Rose McIver - formavam um trio inseparável. Elas conversavam sobre absolutamente tudo. Porém ultimamente, o assunto mais recorrente era como Jennifer precisava de alguém.

"Eu não preciso", Jennifer bateu o pé, desligando o celular quando terminou de pedir Sushi por telefone.  
>"Precisa sim", a oriental disse, sentada no sofá, enquanto Jennifer sentava na cadeira.<br>"Não".  
>"Sim".<br>"Não, posso viver assim, do jeito que estou."  
>"Se tornando uma viciada em cafeína e comida japonesa?"<br>"Eu estou feliz sozinha"  
>"Ninguém é feliz sozinho"<br>"Fale por você"  
>"Jennifer", Jamie agora falava sério, "eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Eu sei que estou sendo chata sobre isso, sei que você pode muito bem ser feliz sozinha EM ÚLTIMA INSTÂNCIA, mas... todo mundo precisa de um amor. Ou pelo menos uma vida sexual ativa. Você está sem ambos".<br>"Eu não estou"  
>"Jennifer..."<br>"Ok"  
>"Você não transa há quanto tempo?"<br>"Desde que terminei com Sebastian", Jennifer admitiu, encabulada.  
>"NÃO. BRINCA.", a outra começou a rir.<br>"Desculpa, senhorita vida-sexual-ativa".  
>"Ok, eu que me desculpo", ela disse, tentando conter o riso. "Mas ok, Jen... Falando sério, agora. Não tem ninguém que te interesse? Pelo menos um pouco?"<p>

Jennifer suspirou. Era agora ou nunca.

"Pra falar a verdade... Tem", ela finalmente confessou.  
>"O QUE?", Jamie parecia que tinha recebido a melhor notícia de sua vida. "Me conta! Agora! Quem é o sortudo?"<br>Jennifer sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela não sabia como dizer aquilo. Se ela falasse, estava tudo acabado. Ela não teria como voltar atrás. Ela estaria admitindo, e admitir para Jamie seria admitir pra si mesma. Ela realmente queria isso?  
>A resposta era óbvia, não. Ela não queria.<br>Mas ela precisava. Contar para alguém seria tirar um peso das costas e um nó da garganta.

Jennifer respirou fundo.

"É ela", Jennifer disse, finalmente. "É uma mulher".

Jamie a encarou com dúvida. Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa.

"Você gosta... de uma mulher?"  
>"Louco, né?", foi só o que Jen disse.<br>Jamie sabia que Jennifer não diria nada a menos que ela perguntasse.  
>"E... faz tempo?"<br>"Faz."  
>"Você está bem com isso?"<br>"Não".  
>Jamie suspirou.<br>"Você se aceita?"  
>"Não".<br>"Quem é ela?"  
>Jennifer travou. Ela olhou para o telefone, pra porta, e eventualmente pra mesa, e se perguntou como diabos tinha acabado daquela forma: sentada em sua casa, esperando sushi, se assumindo pra sua melhor amiga e prestes a contar que estava apaixonada por sua colega de elenco.<p>

"Você não vai querer saber", Jennifer disse.  
>"Ah, quero sim".<p>

Jennifer agora sentia suas mãos tremerem. Não adiantava.

"Lana", sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Jamie abriu a boca mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela estava perplexa.  
>Então após alguns momentos, tudo que ela conseguiu dizer foi:<br>"Não tinha alguém menos impossível para você se apaixonar, Jen?".

Ela sabia que era impossível. Lana era noiva, e todos podiam enxergar há quilômetros de distância o amor dela por Fred. Ela nunca se separaria dele para viver uma aventura, ainda mais com sua colega de trabalho. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Mandar a realidade para Jennifer a deixaria arrasada, embora ela tivesse certeza que seus pensamentos já tinham passado na cabeça da loira milhares de vezes. Já compactuar com aquilo era... loucura. Ela não podia apoia-la naquilo.  
>A única solução era se comprometer a ficar do lado de Jennifer não importasse o que acontecesse, afinal, elas eram amigas.<p>

"Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu juro", JMo disse, baixinho.

Jamie conhecia Jennifer melhor que qualquer um. Juntas elas tinham passado por muita coisa, Mas Jamie nunca havia visto a loira daquela forma. Seu olhar tinha algo de triste. Ela estava machucada, Jamie sabia disso.  
>"Vem, senta aqui", ela disse, e Jennifer o fez.<br>Ela deitou-se no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no colo da outra. Jamie começou a passar a mão no cabelo de Jennifer.  
>"Você sabe que eu vou estar aqui por você, não sabe? Não importa o que aconteça. Eu não posso me posicionar quanto à isso porque... bem, eu também não sei o que você deve fazer. Mas eu vou estar aqui por você, disso pode ter certeza.", ela disse, ainda afagando os cabelos da amiga, encarando os olhos mais bonitos que ela conhecia. A oriental então sentiu seu coração se apertar ao perceber que sua amiga tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lana estava no camarim com a roupa de Rainha Má. Ela estava prestes a tirar quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Alguém entrou. Mas ela havia trancado a porta, não havia?<em>  
><em>Quando se virou, viu quem menos queria ver. Jennifer.<em>  
><em>Ela usava uma calça jeans e uma regata branca. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e ela apresentava um sorriso malicioso no rosto.<em>  
><em>"Você precisa de algo?", Lana perguntou, confusa.<em>  
><em>Jennifer não respondeu, apenas se aproximou, lentamente, seu sorriso aumentando.<em>  
><em>Antes que Lana pudesse dizer algo, Jennifer a empurrou até a parede. Lana tinha seu rosto colado ao cimento frio e seus peitos faziam o mesmo. Mas ela não sentia isso. O que ela sentia era calor ao perceber que Jennifer estava com o corpo colado ao seu.<em>  
><em>"De você", Jennifer disse.<em>  
><em>"O que?", Lana perguntou, tentando respirar.<em>  
><em>"Você perguntou do que eu preciso", Jennifer explicou - uma mão na cintura de Lana enquanto a outra começava a puxar o zíper do vestido. Quando finalmente abriu todo o zíper, Jennifer deixou o vestido de Lana cair, revelando uma lingerie preta. A loira então virou a morena, deixando-a, dessa vez, de costas pra parede.<em>  
><em>"E-eu não p-posso", Lana gaguejou. "O que vão pensar?".<em>  
><em>JMo aproximou a boca do ouvido de Lana e sussurrou, encostando os lábios no lóbulo da morena:<em>  
><em>"Ninguém precisa saber".<br>_

Lana acordou num sobressalto, demorando um pouco para perceber onde estava. Seus olhos demoraram, mas se acostumaram a escuridão, e ela lembrou que estava em casa, em sua cama, com Fred dormindo ao lado.  
>Sua respiração estava acelerada e ao passar a mão na testa, percebeu que suava.<p>

A morena respirou fundo e entrou em pânico ao perceber que sua testa não era a única parte de seu corpo que estava úmida.


	7. Denying

Olar mouzzies. Lá vão as considerações:  
>1. PERDÃO pelo atraso, mas é que eu tenho (um pouco) de vida, e devo vive-la kkkk então atrasei por isso.<br>2. Eu gosto de fazer tudo certinho e meio real mas esqueço que isso é uma fic e posso loquear bastante, então SIM, vai ter coisa totalmente fora da ordem cronológica, como eu já disse. Exemplo disso: próximo cap.  
>3. Peço perdão por Flan. Vocês vão entender no começo do cap.<br>4. Aguardo reviews.  
>5. Não sei o carro da Lana então joguei Mercedes 100% nem aí.<br>6. É isso, bjs.

* * *

><p>"Porra", Lana sussurrou. Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. Ela estava literalmente desesperada. Ao se movimentar, percebeu que sua calcinha não estava simplesmente úmida, estava ensopada. Ela olhou para relógio que brilhava no breu do quarto: duas da manhã.<br>Ela precisava de alguma forma aliviar a tensão que sentia, e não só isso. Precisava tirar da cabeça o sonho que tinha acabado de ter. Ela não podia - ela não queria - continuar com aquilo.  
>Era o começo? Ela não queria continuação. Simples.<br>As palavras de Alix ecoavam em sua cabeça.  
>Lana realmente tinha um noivo que amava, e que a amava.<br>Então naquele momento ela fez o que parecia ser a única saída.  
>Com cuidado, ela se movimentou e tirou o cobertor de cima de Fred. Ela começou a beijar seu rosto e foi descendo,passando por seu peito nu, até chegar a calça. Ela começou a descer o tecido lentamente, e então num ato de - para aquele momento, coragem - tomou o sexo de Fred em suas mãos e o colocou na boca. Alguns segundos foram o necessário para o homem despertar e logo perceber o que estava acontecido. Alguns poucos segundos também foram necessários para seu membro ficar rígido, e uma vez que isso aconteceu, Lana o tirou da boca, olhando fixamente para Fred, que agora a olhava com um sorriso malicioso.<br>Não foram precisas palavras. Lana sabia exatamente o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

* * *

><p><em>Jennifer estava assistindo Azul é a Cor Mais Quente pela quarta vez. Ela não sabia exatamente porquê, mas amava o filme. Para sua sorte, Jamie também. As duas haviam começado a assistir juntas, na cama de Jen, que ainda tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos pela conversa anterior. A oriental, porém, cansada da viagem que havia feito, logo adormeceu.<em>  
><em>Agora Jennifer o assistia sozinha, enquanto a amiga mal se mexia ao lado.<em>  
><em>O filme, por mais que Jennifer não quisesse, agora lembrava Lana. Lembrava como ela havia dormido enquanto assistia, mas como tentou ve-lo. Assisti-lo também lembrava automaticamente o que aconteceu depois: a noite que Lana passou lá.<em>  
><em>Sua mente começou a vagar por diversas situações, todas começando com "e se?"<em>  
><em>"E se ela tivesse continuado na cama?"<em>  
><em>"E se ela tivesse abraçado Lana?"<em>  
><em>"E se ela não tivesse auto controle?"<em>  
><em>"E s..."<em>  
><em>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela cena que havia começado. Sua cena menos favorita, embora a mais comentada e aclamada pela crítica.<em>  
><em>Os dez minutos de sexo de Emma e Adèle.<em>

* * *

><p>Fred gozou e Lana fingiu um orgasmo em seguida. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo - nunca precisou - mas no momento, o que ela mais queria era que aquilo acabasse. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo, mas aquilo simplesmente não havia sido prazeroso. Pelo contrário.<br>Assim que Fred saiu de dentro dela, ele a deu um beijo e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos, exausto. E então não se mexeu mais.  
>Lana ainda estava com tesão e sentia aquilo em todas as partes. Ela não havia gozado mas seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, precisando de um alívio que a transa com Fred não havia propiciado. Sem pensar, ela colocou a mão em seu centro, sentindo que ainda possuía lubrificação.<p>

_Emma e Adèle estavam fazendo sexo oral. Jennifer, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Lana. Lutar com sua mente não adiantava, ela era fraca. Olhando para aquela cena, a única coisa passando em sua mente era a fantasia de Lana em sua cama, naquele exato momento, reproduzindo as cenas do filme. Num ato involuntário, Jennifer colocou sua mão dentro da calcinha, percebendo que estava molhada._

Lana sentiu um arrepio ao sentir seu dedo entrar em contato com seu clitóris rígido. Ela passou o dedo lentamente por toda sua extensão, até que começou a fazer movimentos circulares.

_Jennifer acariciava seu clitóris lentamente, como se pudesse sentir o gosto daquilo. Com o passar do tempo, ela começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, até que - sem pensar - penetrou um dedo em si mesma._

Lana conseguia sentir seu corpo todo reagir àquilo. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto ela continuava fazendo movimentos circulares.

_Jennifer começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem. Ela pensou no sorriso de Lana, e em como ele parecia iluminar cada parte dela._

Lana encontrou seu ponto G no mesmo momento em que lembrou de Jennifer usando somente sutiã e calcinha no camarim.

J_ennifer pensou em Lana usando aquela saia preta apertada._

Lana lembrou de seu sonho.

_Jennifer pensou em Lana dizendo "I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do"._

Lana sentiu todos os seus músculos se contraírem, principalmente o do seu sexo.

_Jennifer sabia que estava chegando lá. Ela continuou o movimento de vai e vém._

Lana continuou se tocando.

_Jennifer arqueou as costas._

_"Lana!", a loira abafou o gritou com o braço livre, a voz rouca, chegando ao ápice._

_Jamie se mexeu, mas não acordou._

"Jennifer", Lana gemeu, baixinho, atingindo o orgasmo.

Pra sua sorte, Fred já tinha apagado.

* * *

><p>"Prontas?", Jennifer ouviu vagamente, e seu reflexo a fez responder que sim.<br>Lana fez o mesmo.

O difícil de atuar é precisar esconder tudo que você sente como você, e se entregar exclusivamente ao personagem.  
>Se você odeia seu colega de trabalho, você passa por cima disso e, no set, muda completamente.<br>Se você está completamente apaixonada por sua colega de trabalho, também.

Jennifer balançou a cabeça. Ela nunca havia passado por uma situação tão constrangedora quanto aquela.  
>Mal sabia ela que Lana sentia o mesmo.<p>

Desde que as duas chegaram no set, elas não se falaram. Sem "oi, tudo bem?", sem "boa noite", sem nada. Elas nem se olharam.  
>Bem, não quando a outra estava olhando.<p>

O fato é que uma não conseguia tirar os olhos da outra, mas isso só acontecia quando a outra estava ocupando demais disfarçando.  
>Lana sabia que parecia uma adolescente, e Jennifer também. A diferença era que Jennifer, por mais que soubesse que era errado, não tinha tanto motivo para se culpar como Lana tinha.<br>Ela se sentia incrivelmente culpada cada vez que olhava para Jennifer, mas não conseguia se conter.  
>O décimo sexto olhar das duas finalmente se encontrou quando ambas disseram "sim".<br>Era hora de filmar.

A cena era de Emma e Regina no fusca de Emma.

Lana lembrava de ter visto desenhos e montagens daquela cena diversas vezes, inclusive antes mesmo da cena ser imaginada por Adam. Ela se perguntava se ele havia visto aquilo também.  
>"É claro que sim", ela pensou, mas afastou os pensamentos quando viu Jennifer entrando no carro. Lana o fez em seguida.<br>O céu estava escuro, a cena era noturna. Jennifer repassou o texto mais uma vez e Lana fez o mesmo. Um "gravando", ecoou e elas fizeram o que eram pagas para fazer: atuar.

A parte estranha era que dessa vez elas não estavam simplesmente atuando para ser Emma e Regina. Lana não estava apenas passando por cima do seu eu natural - simpática e bem humorada - para se transformar na injustiçada e melancólica Regina. Jennifer não estava simplesmente passando por cima de seu eu discreto e cult para se tornar a agitada e emoção-acima-da-razão, Emma.

As duas não estavam atuando para ser.  
>Estavam atuando pra esconder.<p>

As palavras que trocaram naquele momento foram as primeiras do dia. Elas passaram horas no mesmo local sem se olhar, e agora conversavam porque eram obrigadas.  
>Para todos em volta, estava tudo normal.<br>Lana e Jennifer estavam contracenando. Beleza.

Para as duas, porém, aquela cena estava sendo uma amostra grátis de tortura. O ar ao redor estava pesado, e embora só elas percebessem, era incômodo.

Elas falavam sobre Henry. Num dia normal - ou quem sabe, numa época normal -, a cena teria impacto nelas pessoalmente. Elas sempre gostaram de cenas que remontavam à Swan-Mills Family porque era no que a série era baseada. A relação de Emma e Regina - uma boa relação - havia sido criada e desenvolvida justamente por Henry.  
>Momentos como aquele, portanto, eram basicamente os mais importantes e tocantes.<br>Elas interpretavam profundamente, e mais que isso, conectavam-se com as personagens.  
>Naquele momento, porém, nenhuma delas sentia isso.<p>

Jennifer não conseguia olhar para Lana e ver Regina perguntando da vida de Henry em NY. Tudo que ela conseguia ver era a mulher que ela estava apaixonada. Ela via aqueles traços fortes e pensava em como havia se tocado na noite anterior pensando nela.  
>Lana também não conseguia ver Emma ao olhar para Jennifer. O que ela via era uma mulher que a estava deixando completamente louca. Uma mulher que estava despertando nela coisas que ela não achava que iria sentir novamente por alguém que não fosse Fred.<br>Uma mulher que a assustava.  
>Lana sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos se formarem.<br>Ela tinha sorte que Regina estava emotiva.

Obviamente a cena ficou incrível.  
>Elas eram atrizes incríveis, e por mais que não se conectassem com as personagens, a cena permanecia impecável.<br>Elas estavam em outro mundo mas não demonstravam.  
>Ambas estavam apenas jogando no ar palavras decoradas.<br>Nenhuma das duas fazia ideia, mas ambas as mentes estavam interligadas e pensando a mesma coisa:  
>como, em outra situação, as duas presas num carro a noite seria deliciosamente errado.<p>

* * *

><p>O resto das gravações ocorreram normalmente - na medida do possível. As duas continuaram tendo cenas juntas e a cada uma, parecia que elas iam explodir só de seus olhares encontrarem, mas elas conseguiram agir como se nada tivesse acontecendo.<br>Quando terminaram as gravações, era uma da manhã.  
>Jennifer estava cansada e decepcionada pela Starbucks já ter fechado.<br>Ela também estava faminta, então seguiria dali diretamente pra qualquer lugar que estivesse aberto e servindo comida.  
>Jennifer pegou seu celular para checar os locais abertos enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu carro. As outras pessoas provavelmente estavam terminando seus afazeres, pois o estacionamento estava vazio.<p>

Ou ao menos era o que Jennifer pensava.

Ela continuou andando olhando para a tela, e por isso não percebeu que tinha alguém na sua frente. Sua atenção só foi cobrada quando ela sentiu seu corpo colidir contra o de outra pessoa. "Descu...", ela começou, mas se calou ao perceber que era Lana.  
>Ela estava sozinha ao lado de seu carro - que por coincidência, ou destino - estava estacionado ao lado do carro da loira. O impacto fez Lana se chocar contra seu Mercedes, e quando se virou, percebeu que estava prensada contra o carro e apenas à centímetros de JMo.<br>Jennifer esperava que Lana fosse dizer algo, mas a morena não o fez.  
>As duas não disseram nada. Apenas ficaram se olhando.<br>Toda vez que Jennifer sentia que ia dizer algo, travava.  
>O mesmo acontecia com Lana.<p>

As duas se encaravam e mesmo no escuro, conseguiam perceber suas pupilas dilatando. A luz fraca de um poste que refletia nos olhos de Jennifer deveria fazer suas pupilas se contrairem, mas o desejo que ela sentia no momento fazia o contrário.  
>Lana sentiu seu corpo reagir. Ela tentou frear, mas era impossível. Era como se ela fosse um imã de pólo positivo e Jennifer um imã de pólo negativo.<p>

Jennifer, por algum motivo, sentia o mesmo.

Sem que percebessem - ou quem sabe, percebessem - seus corpos começaram a se aproximar mais do que já estavam próximos.  
>Lana não conseguia pensar.<br>Ela queria Jennifer.  
>Ela não sabia se Jennifer sentia o mesmo, ela não sabia o que Jennifer ia pensar.<br>Naquele momento, olhando para aquele rosto, ela não conseguia se importar com mais nada.  
>E então, de súbito, ela pegou na cintura de Jennifer e a puxou pra perto.<br>A perna de Jennifer colidiu com o meio das pernas de Lana, e a pressão fez a morena literalmente ver estrelas.  
>Ela precisava de Jennifer naquele exato momento.<br>Era essa a palavra.  
>Não era querer.<br>Era precisar.

Jennifer sentiu as mãos na sua cintura e no momento seguinte estava com seu peito colado ao de Lana, sua perna no meio das pernas da morena.  
>Ela não sabia o que tinha sido aquilo. Ela não fazia ideia.<br>Lana estava louca?  
>Bêbada, quem sabe?<br>Ela poderia ter bebido quando terminaram as gravações...  
>Não. Não tinha como.<br>Jennifer sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Ela queria beijar Lana. Ela sentiu que faria aquilo se alguém não a tirasse dali naquele exato momento. Involuntariamente, Jennifer lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os.  
>Eles haviam secado do nada.<br>Lana ainda tinha as mãos em sua cintura, e seus olhos castanhos estavam negros. Jennifer conseguia enxergar mesmo à meia-luz.  
>O que aquilo significava? Lana gostava dela?<br>O que diabos aquilo significava?  
>Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, e quando ela percebeu, seus rostos estavam se aproximando.<br>Antes das bocas se encostarem, porém, suas testas se encontraram.  
>As duas fecharam os olhos.<br>Aquilo era errado e não podia acontecer.  
>Lentamente, Jennifer segurou os braços de Lana, e a morena pareceu entender o que ia acontecer.<br>E aconteceu.  
>Jennifer, gentilmente, afastou os braços que permaneciam ao redor de sua cintura.<br>Lana desencostou do carro ao mesmo tempo que desencostava sua testa da de Jennifer.  
>Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, Jennifer afastou seu próprio corpo.<br>Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez.  
>Nenhuma palavra dita.<p>

Lana se virou, entrou no carro, deu a partida e foi embora.


	8. Pain

Como deixei vocês muito tempo sem atualização resolvi fazer outro capítulo.  
>No final, eu imaginei a JMo do jeito que ela atua no minuto 2:34 desse vídeo do youtube.<br>(Digitem: youtube ponto com barra watch?v=ZOjUQ-Yo5tE)  
>Tive que digitar porque não dá pra postar link. Quem quiser o link direto me pede por twitter berry_sck que passo)..<br>E vejam só depois de terminar o capítulo.

O sofrimento logo acaba, ok? bjs

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava sentada em seu carro. Ela ainda tinha uma hora livre até precisar gravar. Segurava um café e, pelo vidro, acompanhava o movimento do set. De onde estava, conseguia ver parcialmente a cena que estava sendo gravada. Era uma cena entre Regina e Robin.<br>Jennifer tomou um gole de café.  
>Todas as cenas posteriores ao fusca tinham sido gravadas anteriormente, à tarde. Aquela ficou pra depois pois precisava ser gravada à noite.<br>Desde o ocorrido com Lana, três dias atrás, elas não haviam gravado juntas.  
>Nem conversado.<br>Nem se olhado.  
>Nem se encontrado direito, pra falar a verdade.<br>Elas estavam se evitando. Ninguém percebia pois elas nunca foram do tipo amigas no set.  
>Para os outros, tudo estava conforme o habitual.<br>Mas para elas não.

Lana ainda não havia aceitado o que sentia, pelo contrário. Desde quando ela havia perdido o controle e puxado Jennifer, ela se martirizava.  
>"Eu sou noiva, eu sou noiva, eu sou noiva" era basicamente seu mantra.<br>É claro que ser noiva não significa que você esteja presa à alguém.  
>Mas... desde quando Lana se sentia presa? Esse era o problema. Ela não se sentia presa.<br>Ela amava Fred, ela estava com ele porque queria. Jennifer estava mexendo com sua cabeça de uma forma fora do normal, mas isso não significava nada e nem podia. O fato de Lana ser noiva havia se tornado sua desculpa e sua defesa para a simples sugestão de sentir algo mais forte por Jennifer.  
>Já Jen não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido.<br>Enquanto ela olhava a gravação e tomava café, sua cabeça girava. Ela não conseguia tirar da mente o que tinha acontecido três dias antes.  
>Lana simplesmente havia a segurado pela cintura e puxado pra perto. Se ela não tivesse se mexido, elas provavelmente teriam se beijado.<p>

E aí?

Jennifer ainda não havia aceitado o que sentia. Ela entendia, mas não aceitava. Se ela pudesse escolher simplesmente matar aquilo, arrancar aquilo de dentro dela, ela faria. Agora, porém, as coisas haviam mudado de figura. Se antes seu medo era de que Lana descobrisse o que Jen sentia e a ridicularizasse - ou pior - ignorasse, agora seu medo era outro. Era o medo de Lana sentir o mesmo.  
>Jennifer por tanto tempo esteve tão presa no que sentia e no medo que sentia, que nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de Lana sentir o mesmo.<br>Ela podia, não podia? Jennifer, modéstia à parte, era inteligente, bonita, talentosa... Ela podia ser um tanto quanto apaixonante. Pela convivência das duas, se Lana não fosse noiva, não seria uma grande surpresa a morena acabar gostando de Jen.  
>Mas ela é noiva.<br>Ela tem alguém.  
>Jennifer não queria ser a pessoa que estragaria aquilo.<p>

Ela precisava ficar longe de Lana.  
>Lana precisava ficar longe dela.<br>As duas precisavam manter aquilo estritamente profissional.

Jennifer suspirou.

Como manter aquilo profissional quando ela estava quase descendo do carro pra jogar seu café quente na cabeça de Sean?  
>"Filho da puta", Jennifer disse, em voz baixa, encarando Sean Maguire.<br>Ele estava ao lado de Lana, ambos entrando numa parte do set que Jennifer não conseguia ver. Embora quisesse, ela não podia descer do carro porque isso significaria se importar, e ela não queria se importar.  
>Não publicamente, pelo menos. Então ela resolveu se importar dali mesmo.<br>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Quando Jennifer olhou, percebeu Josh parado ao lado da porta do carona. Ela destravou a porta, e ele abriu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Oi", ele disse.  
>"Oi."<br>"O que houve?", Josh foi rápido.  
>"Que?", Jennifer perguntou, também rapidamente.<br>"Você está estranha. O que houve?"  
>"Estranha como?"<br>"Mais que o habitual."  
>"Eu não sou estranha", Jennifer disse, na defensiva.<br>"Ok. Mas você está estranha"  
>Jennifer balançou a cabeça.<br>"Tem algo que queira me contar?"  
>Jennifer ponderou por um instante. Será que ela deveria?<p>

Não.

"Não", ela disse, inocentemente. "Eu só estou cansada ultimamente."  
>Josh a olhou desconfiado, ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão suada na coxa. Ele parecia ansioso.<br>"Ok... acho que quem quer contar algo é você. Anda. Fala".  
>Josh respirou fundo.<br>"Ginny está grávida"  
>"O QUE?", Jennifer disse, quase derrubando seu café.<br>"Isso que você ouviu", Josh abriu o maior sorriso que Jennifer já o havia visto dar.  
>"CARALHO! Josh, eu estou TÃO FELIZ por você!", Jennifer sorriu também, colocando o café no suporte. Ela quase o derrubou de novo.<br>"Você é a primeira à quem conto", ele disse, o sorriso cada vez maior.  
>Jennifer o encarou, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.<br>"Sério?"  
>"Sério."<br>"Eu te amo tanto!", Jennifer disse se inclinando para abraça-lo.

Os dois se abraçaram por um instante até que Jennifer se ajeitou. Ambos conversaram mais um pouco à respeito da gravidez, até que Josh avisou que ele tinha que gravar.

"Eu ainda tenho vinte minutos", Jennifer disse.  
>"Você vai ficar aqui?", Josh perguntou.<br>"Sim."  
>"Por que?"<br>"Sei lá", foi tudo que Jennifer disse.  
>Josh a encarou por um instante.<br>"Bem, você não está perdendo nada, pra falar a verdade."  
>"Como assim?", Jennifer perguntou, curiosa.<br>"Sean está gravando com a Lana".  
>"É mesmo? Que cena?"<br>"A que ela vê a tatuagem. Ele chegou perto dela e eles quase se beijaram. Repetiram a cena umas quatro vezes", Josh disse, com uma leve expressão de nojo.  
>Jennifer se mexeu, desconfortável por diversas razões. Ela então resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta desde o episódio em que ela derrubou café nele propositalmente.<br>"Josh, por que você não gosta do Sean?"  
>"Ele olha pra Lana como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Eu gosto do Fred e o respeito, mas ele está sendo um completo idiota. Sério. Se o Sean olhasse daquela forma pra Ginny eu não teria problema algum em enterrar minha mão na cara dele".<br>Jennifer sorriu ao perceber que ela não era a única que enxergava aquilo. Ela se perguntava como Lana podia ser tão tapada ao ponto de não ver.  
>Ou talvez visse.<br>Talvez gostasse.  
>"E você? Por que não gosta dele?"<br>"Não faço a mínima ideia", Jennifer disse.  
>"Sabe o super poder que a Emma tem pra saber quando alguém está mentindo? Eu também tenho"<br>Jennifer encarou Josh.  
>"Eu confiei em você para contar primeiro a melhor notícia da minha vida. Você devia confiar um pouco em mim também", Josh disse, paternalmente. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois", ele disse, dando um beijo na testa da loira.<br>Jennifer pegou seu café para tomar um gole mas não havia mais.

* * *

><p>A semana passou rapidamente. Lana e Jennifer continuavam sem se falar, a não ser nos momentos necessários: os de gravação.<p>

Sábado chegou, mas dessa vez não haveria folga. Era o fim de semana da Comic Con.

A Comic Con era aguardada o ano todo, não só por fãs, mas pelos próprios artistas.  
>Os elencos de várias séries famosas se reuniam num evento enorme em San Diego, onde participavam de paineis e entrevistas. Havia também uma festa após, onde os papparazzis eram capaz de matar para entrar de penetra.<br>Às cinco da tarde, ocorreu o painel de Once Upon a Time.  
>"Josh Dallas, Jennifer Morrison, Colin O'Donoghue, Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, Jared Gilmore e Lana Parrilla", anunciaram, e eles entraram em ordem.<br>As perguntas foram as mesmas de sempre: "Regina vai continuar boa?", "Emma e Hook vão ter um relacionamento?", "Blá blá blá?"  
>Dessa vez não teve nenhuma pergunta SwanQueen, e Jennifer deu graças aos céus da mesma forma que deu quando viu que ela e Lana estavam em lados opostos da mesa.<br>O painel ocorreu bem, e a única parte que incomodou Jennifer foi precisar agir como se apoiasse CaptainSwan. Na verdade até mesmo o elenco achava que ela apoiava cegamente o ship, mas ela odiava. Infelizmente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo, então precisou ficar o tempo todo grudada em Colin.  
>Após o painel, ocorreram às entrevistas, que duraram quarenta minutos.<br>O elenco se dirigiu para o hotel assim que as atividades acabaram, e foram se preparar para a festa que começava às dez pra meia noite.

* * *

><p>Quando foi onze e meia, dois carros pararam na frente do hotel, para leva-los até o local onde seria realizada a comemoração. Um deles levou Jennifer, Colin e Josh, enquanto o outro levou Lana, Fred, e Emilie.<br>Robert e Jared não iriam.  
>Quarenta minutos após um trânsito infernal, eles finalmente chegaram e a festa já contava com inúmeras celebridades, alguns papparazzis, pessoas não relevantes para a mídia mas que conseguiram entrar na festa por meio de agentes e agregados, e um ou outro penetra sortudo.<br>Lana desceu do primeiro carro com Fred ao seu lado e Emilie em seguida. Vários papparazzis os cercaram, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando o segundo carro parou.  
>Jennifer e Colin eram sensação, no momento.<br>Lana aproveitou a falta de atenção dos fotógrafos para entrar na festa, e assim que entrou, deu de cara com Troy Jensen, seu maquiador. Ele estava com seu namorado, Nathan Neldem, modelo aspirante.  
>"Você está di-vi-na", Troy disse, assim que viu Lana. "Sua maquiagem está incrível. Quem fez?", ele disse, dando uma piscada.<br>Lana sorriu pra não revirar os olhos. Ela odiava quando Troy tentava ser engraçado.  
>"Vamos para nossa mesa", Troy disse, segurando a mão de Lana e a puxando.<br>O grupo seguiu até a mesa marcada, e ia se sentar quando alguém apertou sua cintura. Quando olhou, Lana abriu um sorriso enorme.  
>Era Sarah Paulson.<br>Sarah era uma atriz que estava no auge de sua carreira, por conta da série que participava. A loira era assumidamente bissexual. Ela havia terminado um relacionamento de muito tempo com Cherry Jones, e agora ninguém sabia se ela realmente tinha um relacionamento. Alguns achavam que ela estava com Pedro Pascal, seu amigo de anos. Outros apostavam em sua amiga Amanda Peet, que era casada. Outros juravam que ela tinha um caso com Lena Headey, atriz de Game of Thrones. Já a maioria das pessoas acreditavam que ela tinha um caso com sua colega de American Horror Story: Lily Rabe.  
>Lana apostava na última.<br>"Que saudade!", Lana disse, abraçando-a.  
>As duas se conheceram alguns anos antes, mas raramente se encontravam. Seu último encontro havia sido na última Comic Con, mas elas não haviam registrado o momento.<br>"Que saudade digo eu!", Sarah disse. "Como você está?"  
>"Ótima!", Lana disse, o que não era verdade, mas não precisava daquilo naquele momento. "E você?"<br>"Também. E o Fred?", Sarah perguntou. Ela havia conhecido Fred quando conheceu Lana, no ano anterior, quando eles ainda não eram noivos.  
>Lana levantou o dedo e mostrou sua aliança. Isso foi suficiente para responder a pergunta.<br>"Parabéns!", Sarah a congratulou. "Isso significa que você precisa se comportar?"  
>"Eu sempre me comporto", Lana revirou os olhos. "Mas isso não significa que eu não possa tomar uma tequila. Ou duas", Lana disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava bêbada. Quando olhou no relógio, percebeu que já era duas horas. Sua cabeça girava, e ela lembrava de ter gritado duas ou três vezes ao encontrar Rose McIver. Rose, junto de Jamie, era sua melhor amiga, e ela resolveu suspreender Jennifer aparecendo na festa. As duas não se viam há algum tempo, desde que Rose deixou o elenco de Once Upon a Time para seguir com iZombie, sua série, e as duas precisavam matar a saudade.<br>Rose estava no colo de Jennifer, que não conseguia parar de rir. Colin estava ao lado, igualmente bêbado, e mais dois ou três desconhecidos estavam na mesa junto com eles. Um papparazzi se aproximou, e Jennifer agarrou a gravata de um cara que estava em cima da mesa.  
>"Eu. Estava. Com. TANTA. Saudade", Jennifer disse, abraçando Rose.<br>"Eu também! Taaaaaaaaaaanta!", e as duas se abraçaram mutuamente.  
>Os fotógrafos aproveitaram o momento para tirar mais fotos.<br>"Eu preciso beber", Jennifer disse, do nada.  
>Rose pediu outra garrafa, dessa vez de Whiskey.<br>"Não tem cerveja?", Jennifer perguntou, fazendo biquinho.  
>"Jennifer, menos", Rose a censurou, mas acabou caindo na risada.<br>Jennifer bebeu mais até que começou a sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro.  
>Ela odiava beber. E amava ao mesmo tempo.<br>"Preciso mijar", Jennifer sussurrou no ouvido de Rose.  
>"Olha o jeito que você está falando, garota", a mais nova riu. "Quer que eu vá?"<br>"Não, eu sei o caminho", Jennifer disse, se levantando.

* * *

><p>Lana estava no quinto shot de tequila quando Troy apareceu.<br>"Hora da selfieeeee!", ele gritou para quem quisesse ouvir. Ele puxou Lana que puxou Sarah que puxou Fred. Nathan estava perdido em algum lugar e Troy simplesmente não parecia se importar. Assim que tiraram a foto, postaram, e Lana deu graças a Deus por ter sido logo.  
>"Eu acho que preciso ir ao banheiro", Lana disse à Sarah, e as duas seguiram para lá.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana entrou no banheiro e percebeu que não havia ninguém lá. Ela se apoiou no balcão, sua cabeça girando por causa da tequila que havia tomado.<br>Quando ouviu um barulho na porta, virou a cabeça rapidamente e percebeu que Sarah a havia seguido.  
>"Você está bem?", ela perguntou. Lana começou a rir.<br>"Você está perguntando se EU estou bem? Sarah, dá uma olhada no espelho", Lana continuou rindo.  
>Assim que Sarah olhou, percebeu que estava com a maquiagem borrada.<br>As duas começaram a rir compulsivamente, até que Sarah começou a tirar seus sapatos.  
>"O que você está fazendo?", Lana perguntou.<br>"Isso machuca", a loira respondeu, "Muito".  
>Quando Sarah estava terminando de tirar o sapato, perdeu o equilíbrio e se apoiou em Lana. Quando ergueu a cabeça para pedir desculpas, a única coisa que percebeu foi que suas bocas estavam há milímetros de distância.<br>E ela não tinha sido a única a perceber.  
>Naquele exato momento, Jennifer tinha entrado no banheiro, após ter se perdido três vezes. Havia um vidro escurecido que separava a porta de entrada do resto do banheiro, então Jennifer não havia sido notada. Sua cabeça também girava, e ela se perguntou se estava vendo aquela cena ou se estava delirando por causa da mistura de Vodka, Whiskey e Energético.<br>Lana e Sarah ainda estavam extremamente perto, e do ângulo que Jennifer olhava, elas pareciam estar se beijando.  
>Jennifer sentiu todo seu corpo se contrair e saiu do banheiro, balançando a cabeça.<p>

* * *

><p>A festa prosseguiu da forma que deveria: pessoas bêbadas, selfies compartilhadas nas redes sociais, o Twitter explodindo. Uma das mais comentadas foi a selfie que Troy postou no instagram, mas não foi uma surpresa quando a cada segundo, uma nova versão da foto cortada era compartilhada. As pessoas deixavam apenas Sarah e Lana na foto.<br>Jennifer estava olhando uma dessas fotos com o coração apertado e um nó na garganta. Sua cabeça girava demais. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Talvez fosse o álcool, seu lado positivo tentava dizer. Lana é noiva, ela é hétero, ela não estava beijando ninguém. Foi o álcool.  
>Seu lado negativo - e predominante - achava que ela tinha visto exatamente o que tinha visto.<br>Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.  
>Jennifer então decidiu que era hora da festa acabar.<br>Ela foi até a mesa e pegou sua bolsa.  
>"Onde você está indo?"<br>"Pro hotel. Eu encontro você lá", Jennifer disse. "Daqui a pouco te mando uma mensagem, você fica no meu quarto."  
>Rose concordou, sem se preocupar.<br>Jennifer não se despediu de mais ninguém, apenas seguiu para fora do salão. Quando estava saindo, porém, um fotógrafo a parou.  
>"Jennifer, uma foto!", ele pediu.<br>Ela simplesmente não estava com ânimo, mas não adiantava.  
>Ela teria que encarar aquele inferno chamado papparazzis.<br>O que ela não contava, era que o inferno ficaria ainda pior.  
>"Lana, uma foto com a Jennifer, por favor!".<p>

Quando olhou para trás, viu Lana e Fred. Nem sinal de Sarah.

Lana se aproximou, e parou ao lado de Jennifer. Elas não se olharam. Apenas encararam a câmera e forçaram um sorriso. Jennifer sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.  
>Assim que o último flash apagou, Jennifer seguiu até um canto, onde ligou para seu agente. Ele ia mandar um carro busca-la.<p>

De onde Jennifer estava, ela podia ver a movimentação na entrada da festa, mas não era incomodada, pois não havia ninguém ali.  
>A loira se apoiou na parede, sua cabeça doendo. Ela sentia que ia desmaiar, seu estômago revirando cada vez mais.<br>"Eu nunca mais vou beber, nunca mais", ela repetia pra si mesma.

Jennifer olhou pra porta do salão, quando foi repetir pela terceira vez, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. De onde estava, ela viu a cena que foi praticamente a cereja do bolo da pior hora que ela havia passado no dia. No mês, quem sabe. Lana estava beijando Fred.  
>Na frente dos papparazzis. Sua mão mostrando a aliança.<p>

Jennifer tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu. Ela vomitou no chão, e por pura sorte, não o fez em suas roupas.  
>A loira sentiu que ia cair, mas então duas mãos fortes a seguraram, e um cheiro de cigarro invadiu suas narinas. Era Josh.<br>"Jennifer, você tá bem?", ele perguntou, usando o pé para pisar no cigarro que tinha acabado de fumar.  
>"Não. Quero ir embora", ela disse. "Agora".<br>"Você bebeu demais", ele disse, mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela. "Vamos, eu vou com você".  
>Mas Jennifer não se mexia. Ela continuava olhando pra Lana e Fred, que ainda se encontravam um nos braços do outro.<br>O estômago de Jennifer não tinha mais nada para repelir. A dor começou.  
>Josh acompanhou o olhar de Jennifer, sem entender.<br>"Jen?"

A loira o olhou com ferocidade.

"Você disse que queria que eu confiasse em você, não disse?", Jennifer começou, seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos marejados.  
>"Sim, mas..."<br>"Então é isso. Eu a odeio", Jennifer disse, as lágrimas já escapando dos olhos. Eu a odeio", Jennifer disse mais alto e - sem pensar - se atirou nos braços de Josh.  
>Ele não entendeu o que aquilo significava.<br>"Odeia quem, Jennifer? O que houve?"  
>"Eu a odeio e me odeio ainda mais por gostar dela", ela repetia, sua voz abafada pelo smoking de Josh.<br>Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando que Jennifer continuasse. De quem ela estava falando?  
>"Eu estou completamente apaixonada pela Lana", Jennifer agora chorava todas as lágrimas que conseguia.<br>Josh a segurava em seus braços, estupefato.  
>Ele não sabia como reagir ao que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas na dúvida, simplesmente a abraçou forte, enquanto a loira afundava a cabeça em seus ombros e repetia, entre soluços: "Completamente".<p> 


	9. Accepting

Oie. Tá aí, capítulo novo.  
>1. Quero agradecer de nouvor à tds que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews, vocês são puro amor.<br>2. NELDEM EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>3. <strong>Dedico esse capítulo à Lary (lgparrilla no Twitter). Obrigada por ser tão maravilhosa e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOOO. <strong>

É isso gente, e se preparem porque o próximo... momentos...

* * *

><p>Jennifer estava sentada no chão do quarto do hotel, já de pijama e banho tomado. Josh a havia ajudado. Eles se tratavam como família. Às vezes Josh era extremamente paternal, mesmo com suas idades próximas, e isso era um fator importante na amizade deles. Jennifer tinha o rosto inchado e se recuperava da bebedeira. Josh a havia feito tomar água para tentar diminuir o efeito do álcool.<br>Jennifer o olhava sem dizer uma palavra, sequer. Ele estava encostado numa parede, de braços cruzados.

"Quer falar sobre?"  
>Jennifer abriu a boca pra responder, mas nada saiu.<br>"Jennifer..."  
>"Eu gosto da Lana", ela disse, de repente.<br>"Faz tempo?"  
>"Faz."<br>"Vá e diga", Josh disse, simplesmente.  
>"O que?"<br>"Lana, ué. Vá e diga o que você sente".  
>"Você está louco, querido".<br>"Por que?"  
>"Não vou falar nada.<br>"Então vai e a beije"

Jennifer encarou Josh com cara feia.

"Ok, eu só estou tentando fazer você seguir o seu coração. Se você gosta dela, vá e faça algo. A última coisa que vai mudar algo é você ficar aí sentada chorando."  
>"E se eu não quiser mudar nada?"<br>"Jen", Josh disse, sentando-se ao lado de Jennifer no chão, "você está apaixonada. Já mudou. Isso mudou seu jeito de ver o mundo, seu jeito de se sentir, seu jeito em si. A partir desse momento, tudo é consequência. Como eu disse, se você gosta dela, vá e faça algo. E se ela também gostar de você?"  
>"Ela é noiva, ela não gosta de mim, ela estava beijando Fred na frente de todo mundo e...", Jennifer começou, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem novamente.<br>"Ok, primeiro, ela é noiva. Beleza. Isso não significa de forma alguma que ela não possa sentir algo por mais ninguém. É claro que existe uma linha tênue entre pensar e agir, sentir e fazer, mas... Ela tem esse direito. E se ela se sente da mesma forma? Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode se sentir assim também?"  
>"Sim", Jennifer pensou e então percebeu que não havia falado em voz alta.<br>"Na verdade eu pensei nisso...", ela começou, sem saber como explicar o que havia acontecido no estacionamento. "Eu estava no estacionamento do set com ela e então... eu não sei. Nós já estávamos próximas e começamos a nos aproximar ainda mais e então quando eu percebi ela estava com as mãos na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto... tipo, bem perto. E eu tenho certeza que teríamos nos beijado se eu não a tivesse afastado, mas... Isso não significa nada", Jen suspirou. "Significa?"

Josh olhava pra frente, com ar pensativo.

"Você está me dizendo que ela te agarrou no estacionamento do nosso local de trabalho e que vocês teriam se beijado se você não tivesse se afastado? E você ainda acha que isso não significa nada?", ele disse, estupefato. "Não vou nem entrar nos méritos de VOCÊ ter se afastado, mas enfim...", ele a olhou, "eu sei que isso soa imprudente, inconsequente e infantil, mas... eu ainda acho que você devia fazer algo."  
>Jennifer o encarava.<br>"E por que você está me encorajando? Eu achei que ninguém me incentivaria a fazer alguma coisa.", Jennifer perguntou, sem entender.  
>"Jen, não esqueça que eu também já fui casado. Eu achei que sabia o que era amor na época, mas não. Hoje percebo que não. E sei disso porque encontrei na Ginnifer algo que eu não havia encontrado em mais ninguém. Eu a amo, e prova disso é esse presente que ela já está carregando na barriga", ele sorriu. "Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na vida, foi que o amor pode superar qualquer barreira. Qualquer uma. Idade, sexo, raça, classe social... E você, sendo quem é e fazendo o que faz, deveria saber disso mais que qualquer um. Pelo visto você não está prestando muito atenção na importância do seu papel, não é, srta. Emma Swan?"<p>

Jennifer deu um sorriso fraco, pensando em uma das frases mais marcantes de sua personagem, enquanto deitava a cabeça que ainda girava por conta da bebida, no ombro de Josh:  
>"O amor é força".<p>

* * *

><p>"Jen, acorda", ela ouviu uma voz dizer. "Vamos nos atrasar".<br>Jennifer abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade que entrava no quarto. Ela levou um instante para lembrar de onde estava, e uma vez que o fez, colocou o travesseiro no rosto.  
>"Não vou a lugar algum.", ela disse, simplesmente.<br>"Ah, vai sim", Rose disse, puxando o travesseiro e o cobertor de Jennifer.  
>"Quem te deu o direito de me acordar de madrugada?", Jennifer perguntou, a voz manhosa.<br>"Você considera meio dia madrugada?"  
>"Sim quando eu fui dormir tarde"<br>"Bem, ninguém mandou. Agora levanta que temos um almoço marcado. Na verdade, você tem, e eu vou de penetra."  
>Jennifer lembrou-se, de repente. O elenco e alguns agregados tinham um almoço agendado, e ela já deveria estar pronta.<br>Jennifer levantou-se num sobressalto e pôs-se a arrumar-se.  
>"Como você entrou aqui?", ela perguntou para Rose, de repente.<br>"Bem, depois de você ter ido embora sem me dar o nome do hotel ou número do quarto, tive que dar meus pulos", foi só o que a loira mais nova disse. "Você tá bem?"  
>Jen a encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem entender.<br>"Por que?"  
>Rose não respondeu, mas Jennifer entendeu assim que se olhou no espelho e viu sua maquiagem completamente borrada.<p>

* * *

><p>O carro parou em frente ao restaurante e foi seguido de mais dois. Era duas da tarde e já estavam todos reunidos. Além do cast que participou da convenção, ainda estavam presentes Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis, Fred di Blasio, Troy Jensen e seu namorado Nathan, e os pais de Jared, que o estavam acompanhando, uma vez que ele era menor de idade. As reservas haviam sido feitas no Neldem's, o restaurante do pai de Nathan.<p>

Jennifer sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Rose e Josh, e todos se dispuseram ao redor da mesa. Para o azar de Jennifer, ela acabou ficando de frente para Lana e Fred.  
>"Sejam bem vindos ao Neldem's", um garçom falou. Seu sotaque era puxado para o inglês da Inglaterra. "O que gostariam de beber?"<br>A maioria optou por refrigerante, enquanto Lana, Jennifer e Emilie optaram por suco e Adam por uma cerveja.  
>"Hoje temos Regoma à milanesa como sugestão do chef", o garçom anunciou, e a mesa se animou.<br>O almoço correu agradavelmente, mas não para todos. Jennifer a cada cinco minutos flagrava um olhar singelo de Lana, e cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, era como se ambas fossem pegar fogo. Jen ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente da noite anterior, e no momento ela não se sentia apaixonada por Lana. Ela sentia raiva.  
>Raiva pela morena quase a ter beijado num dia e poucos depois aparecer para diversos fotógrafos beijando Fred e ostentando sua aliança.<br>Aquela maldita aliança.  
>Mas Jennifer não podia fazer nada. Ela nem podia pensar aquilo. Lana estava em seu direito. Ela era noiva, ela podia beija-lo onde e quando quisesse.<br>A loira suspirou. Como ela queria trocar de lugar com Fred ao menos uma vez...  
>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela percebeu que todos da mesa a olhavam.<br>Ela entrou em pânico por um momento achando que tinha pensado alto, mas então notou que havia alguém parado ao seu lado.  
>Parada, na verdade.<br>Era uma garota que aparentava ter uns dezessete anos. Ela era loira de olhos castanhos, e encarava Jennifer com ansiedade. Jennifer já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de abordagem.  
>"Oi", Jennifer sorriu para a menina, e podia jurar que ela iria desmaiar.<br>"Eu... e-u sou fã desde House e... e você está maravilhosa em Once Upon a Time, você poderia por favor anotar... autografar... por favor..."  
>Jennifer forçou outro sorriso e levantou-se.<br>"Se acalma!", ela disse pra menina, e a abraçou. A garota começou a chorar no mesmo momento.  
>Jennifer tirou uma foto com a garota e em seguida autografou um pedaço de guardanapo, na falta de um papel melhor.<br>A loira sentou-se novamente e acompanhou a garota com o olhar, que sentou-se numa mesa ao lado da deles. Ela estava acompanhada de uma outra pessoa. Era uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 32 anos. Era morena e tinha olhos verdes. Ela era linda e encarava Jennifer como se a qualquer momento pudesse perfura-la.  
>Jennifer se mexeu um pouco e se curvou um pouco pra frente, querendo olhar melhor. Quando ela menos esperou, a morena piscou.<br>Ela estava flertando com Jennifer.  
>Jen estranhou, mas não tinha porquê recusar a investida. Então ela piscou de volta, e deu um sorrisinho discreto. Ninguém mais da mesa parecia ter notado, tirando uma única pessoa.<br>Lana encarava Jennifer com o maxilar cerrado. Jennifer olhou pra frente e seus olhos se encontraram, e não foi preciso uma palavra para que ambas ficassem desconfortáveis.  
>A tensão que se instalou entre as duas foi a mesma que se instalava entre Emma e Regina diversas vezes, e que era notada por qualquer um que assistisse a série.<br>As duas estavam se encarando tão intensamente, que Lana sentiu necessidade de desviar o olhar, pois se continuasse, sabia que iria acabar fazendo algo do qual se arrependeria.  
>A morena então pegou seu celular e começou a mexer em seu Twitter, tentando se distrair.<br>Ela rolou algumas vezes e resolveu responder a primeira coisa que aparecesse. No caso, foi um tweet dizendo "_Hey LanaParrilla, can you please say 'Eu amo velcro'? It will mean a lot to us!"._  
>Era de uma conta chamada <em>misswans.<em>  
>"Que saco", Lana disse. Era para ser baixo, mas pelo visto, todos da mesa perceberam.<br>"O que foi?", Fred perguntou.  
>"Brasileiros", Lana disse. Era óbvio que eram brasileiros.<br>"Eu não aguento mais essas pessoas", Adam disse, e Eddy concordou com a cabeça. "Todos os dias recebo pelo menos vinte ameaças de pessoas desse país falando de SwanQueen".

Jennifer se mexeu, incomodada.

"Imagina eu, então", Colin disse.  
>"Você provavelmente recebe mais elogios que ameaças", Lana falou. "As pessoas amam CaptainSwan".<br>Colin sorriu.  
>"Enfim, o que os brasileiros fizeram?", perguntou Robert, falando pela primeira vez.<br>"Querem que eu diga "eu amo velcro". Só que não faço a mínima ideia do que isso significa", Lana bufou.  
>Nathan soltou uma risadinha, sem que ninguém percebesse.<br>"Eu odeio quando pedem para eu tweetar em outros idiomas. Por exemplo, acabei de jogar no google e não faço a mínima ideia do porque querem que eu tweete isso. Nâo faz sentido nenhum pra mim.", Lana revirou os olhos.  
>"Às vezes faz sentido no idioma deles", Emilie interviu. "Sempre me pedem pra tweetar 'eu amo o Brasil'. Pelo menos sei um pouco de espanhol e consegui entender a frase, mas já me pediram coisas bem estranhas".<br>"Nathan?", Troy disse, de repente, num ar sugestivo.  
>"Eu falo português. Nasci no Brasil, na verdade, e me mudei pros Estados Unidos com quinze anos. Hoje estou com vinte e três", Nathan de repente disse, sorrindo. "Posso dar uma olhada, se quiser."<p>

Troy o olhou e abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Ele amava aquele garoto.

Lana estendeu seu celular para o jovem, que se segurava para não rir..  
>Todos o olharam com curiosidade, esperando para ver o que aquilo significava.<br>"Não é nada, aparentemente...", ele disse, tossindo para limpar a garganta. "Só estão... pedindo para você dizer que ama o país. Acredito eu".  
>"Ah, era isso o tempo todo?", Lana disse, e dez segundos depois, tweetou:<br>"Eu amo Velcro!"  
>Suas mentions explodiram, como de costume, mas dessa vez ela ficou curiosa pelo tanto de pessoas que começaram a simplesmente marcar Jennifer no Tweet. Lana encarou com estranhamento sua tela.<br>"O que foi?", Jared perguntou, curioso.  
>"Nada, é só que estão mencionando a...", Lana olhou para Jennifer, forçando-se a falar. "Estão mencionando você".<br>Jennifer pegou seu celular e rolou suas mentions, e haviam milhares de mentions marcando seu nome no tweet de Lana. Ela não entendeu absolutamente nada, então simplesmente largou o celular.  
>"Também não entendi."<br>Todos se olharam curiosos, mas acabaram dispersando o assunto e continuaram comendo.  
>Só uma pessoa havia entendido o tweet, e estava quase deixando a risada escapar.<br>Nathan.

* * *

><p>Jennifer entrou em seu quarto de hotel e jogou-se na cama.<br>A loira ficou alguns minutos deitada e então levantou-se para tirar a roupa. Ela estava usando um vestido. Depois do almoço, ela tinha passeado pela cidade com Emilie e Colin, e quando chegou já era tarde. Ela só iria embora segunda de manhã, assim como o resto do elenco, então ainda havia uma noite. Rose havia ido pro aeroporto logo após o almoço, então o quarto estava só pra ela novamente.

Jennifer colocou uma regata e ficou sem calça. Ela gostava de usar o mínimo de roupa possível, quando podia. Naquele momento ela podia. Ela olhou para o relógio: uma da manhã.

Jen conectou a televisão com a Netflix e estava escolhendo um filme, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. A camareira já havia passado e ela não tinha pedido comida.  
>Sem pensar, ela levantou-se e foi até a porta e, ignorando o olho mágico, abriu-a um pouco.<br>Quando o fez, seu coração parou.  
>A sensação de que ela já havia passado por aquilo correu seu corpo, mas mais do que essa sensação, estava passando por ela um nervoso enorme.<p>

Lana estava parada na porta.  
>A morena percorreu os olhos por Jennifer, e por mais que tivesse tentado segurar-se, não pôde deixar de encarar a calcinha vermelha da loira.<br>Jennifer corou na hora, e foi um pouco pra trás, tentando esconder-se.  
>"O q...", Jennifer começou, mas foi interrompida por uma voz grave e séria.<br>"Precisamos conversar".


	10. Real

Olar. Desculpa a demora.  
>Dedico esse capítulo à <strong>TODAS<strong> as minhas mores Poporrillas por motivos de: amo.  
>Porém quero dedicar principalmente pra Bexrol, pra Lula, pra Marília, pra Brubex e pra Sabrina porque se tudo der certo iremos nos conhecer daqui cinco dias.<br>Ah, e quero dedicar também pra Greys e pra Let por motivos pessoais.

Ps: eu tô bem triste porque Lana postou David Bowie e eu sou obcecada no David Bowie e ela 100% nem aí pra minha existência mas OK, SEGUE EM FRENTE, TEM OUTRAS REPLIES.

Sobre o capítulo: aceito reviews. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

* * *

><p>Lana parou na porta e encarou Jennifer. Ela percorreu seus olhos por todo seu corpo, atendo-se à imagem de Jennifer só usando uma regata e uma calcinha vermelha. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor aquela hora.<br>Jennifer travou. Ela estava extremamente constrangida, mas mais que isso, estava sentindo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. E não sabia definir nenhuma.

"Precisamos conversar" era uma frase que ela odiava.

Nunca, nunca, era seguida de algo bom.  
>Naquela situação, então, parecia mil vezes pior.<p>

Talvez por estar em choque, Jennifer não percebeu que Lana tinha em sua mão uma garrafa de tequila.  
>"Eu posso entrar?", a morena perguntou, entredentes, lutando para desviar o olhar da parte de baixo do corpo da loira.<br>"P... po... Clar... Entr...", Jennifer começava, mas não conseguia continuar.  
>Lana então entrou no quarto de hotel, e Jennifer fechou a porta.<p>

Naquele momento, era só elas.

"Eu vou colocar uma calça", Jennifer avisou.  
>"Não precisa", Lana disse mas se arrependeu assim que Jennifer a encarou com uma interrogação no olhar. "Ok, isso soou menos estranho na minha cabeça. Quero dizer que, não precisa, se não quiser. Não é algo que eu já não tenha visto, de qualquer forma", a morena disse, e sem querer, suspirou.<br>Jennifer estava desconfortável e então abriu o guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça de moletom, que colocou na frente de Lana.  
>A calça ficava jogada em sua cintura de uma forma extremamente sexy. Seu osso do quadril ficava proeminente, e Lana lambeu o lábio antes mesmo que pudesse se freiar.<p>

Por sorte, Jennifer não viu.

Lana sentou-se numa poltrona que tinha num canto do quarto enquanto Jennifer sentou-se na cama.  
>As duas ficaram em silêncio até que JMo o quebrou.<br>"Então... você disse que queria conversar?"  
>"Quero. Preciso", a morena disse, e então pegou a garrafa de tequila.<br>"Mas antes, isso".  
>Jennifer a encarou com curiosidade.<br>"Por que uma tequila?"  
>"Preciso de coragem. E no momento isso é o que vai me ajudar. Você tem algo pra colocarmos isso?"<br>"Na realidade, tenho".  
>Jennifer nunca agradeceu tanto por ser famosa. Ela havia ganhado um jogo de taças de presente na Comic Con, e para sua sorte, eles estavam ali. Ela levantou-se e pegou duas taças, e então ofereceu à Lana.<br>"Não tenho copos de shot então vai ter que ser nisso mesmo".  
>"Não faz mal".<br>Lana pegou a garrafa e abriu com uma habilidade surpreendente, e então começou a despejar o líquido nas taças.  
>"Você sabe que eu não tenho limão nem sal, né?", Jennifer disse, de repente.<br>"Você precisa?"  
>"Eu... tequila é meio... muito forte. Não sei se consigo tomar sem."<br>"Eu te ensino. Não tem segredo. Você respira fundo, pega o copo, conta até três e...", e então Lana virou. Quando terminou, olhou para Jennifer e a loira a encarava com espanto.  
>"Como você consegue?"<br>"Quando você é criada no Brooklyn, você consegue coisas que você não faz ideia".

Jennifer sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha, sem motivo aparente.

"Vai, sua vez", Lana disse. "Não precisa tomar tudo".  
>Jennifer a olhou como que se pedindo permissão, e Lana assentiu.<br>A loira então pegou o copo e virou um terço dele.  
>Foi como se tivesse fogo passando por sua garganta, mas Lana a dava coragem, então ela continuou, até que não restasse mais nada.<br>"Você conseguiu", Lana sorriu, e Jennifer sorriu também.  
>As duas se olharam e o silêncio ao redor delas criou uma tensão que podia ser sentida por qualquer um no raio de cem metros, Jennifer tinha certeza.<br>"Já tem coragem?", Jennifer perguntou, de repente.  
>"Ainda não. Preciso de mais. Você tem internet?"<br>"Que?"  
>"Claro que tem. Tem WiFi nos quartos. Posso colocar uma música?"<br>"Você tem um pendrive com você?"  
>"Não. Tenho uma playlist no Spotify. Na verdade uma fã fez pra mim reunindo minhas músicas favoritas. Mayormillls no Twitter. Preciso agradece-la, uma hora dessas".<br>Jennifer então pegou seu celular, conectou-o às caixas de som e conectou na playlist que Lana havia citado.

A música que começou foi Keep it Loose, Keep it Tight, do Amos Lee.

"Você gosta de Amos Lee?", Jennifer perguntou, incrédula.  
>"Você gosta?"<br>"Eu amo."  
>Lana sorriu. Jennifer era adorável.<br>"Mais coragem", e as duas tomaram mais um gole.  
>Elas começaram a beber, e a cada gole Lana sentia sua sanidade se esvair. Jennifer era ainda mais fraca para tequila, e logo as duas estavam bêbadas.<br>"Minha cabeça tá girando", Jennifer disse, sentando na cama.  
>"Eu acho que gosto de uma mulher".<br>Jennifer olhou pra Lana assustada. Ela não sabia se havia ouvido direito.

Agora tocava Operator, do Jim Croce.

"Como?", Jennifer perguntou.  
>"Acho que gosto de uma mulher."<p>

Jennifer sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Lana gostava de uma mulher. Agora tudo fazia sentido.  
>Era Sarah. Jennifer tinha certeza.<p>

Jen não sabia o que dizer. Ela apenas continuou olhando fixamente para Lana.  
>"Quando eu era mais jovem, antes de conhecer Fred, eu me apaixonei por uma mulher", Lana começou. "No começo eu achei que não daria em nada. Mas então eu comecei a gostar mais e mais dela, e quando percebi, estava apaixonada. Eu até pensei, por pouquíssimo tempo, em assumir um relacionamento com ela mas... Como eu poderia esperar que as pessoas aceitassem se eu mesma não me aceitava? Eu me condenava o tempo todo por achar que era errado. Minha mãe é católica, ela me criou dizendo que era errado. Então eu terminei com essa garota, e conheci Fred. Eu amav... eu amo Fred. Mas o que eu senti por ela... Eu nunca achei que fosse sentir de novo. Nunca. É claro que o que sinto por Fred é algo... enfim, eu não achei que sentiria novamente até... até agora. Eu estou sentindo o que senti anos e anos atrás, e acho que de forma ainda maior".<br>Jennifer continuava encarando, seu estômago embrulhando. Ela estava sentindo o que sentiu um dia antes, quando viu Fred e Lana se beijando.  
>"Minha vida estava normal, sabe? Mas então um dia eu vi essa mulher numa cena um pouco íntima... essa loira... e ela tem um sorrisso maravilhoso e... e eu enfraqueci. Você me entende? Eu senti aquilo em todos os lugares do meu corpo. E num primeiro momento eu achei que fosse algo físico. Tesão. Pronto, fim. Mas não era. Eu comecei a prestar atenção nela e nas coisas que ela faz e diz, e ela é tão inteligente e tão querida e... E além de linda, claro, ela tem esse maldito sorriso... E eu sinto que isso está ficando cada vez mais grave e eu acho que gosto dela mas... mas eu não tenho certeza", Lana olhava Jennifer o mais atentamente que a bebida permitia. A loira sequer se mexia.<br>"Jennifer, porra, diga alguma coisa", Lana disse, entredentes.  
>Mas Jennifer não conseguia. Talvez fosse a bebida, mas seus sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, e ela conseguia sentir as lágrimas chegando.<br>"Eu não vou chorar por você, não dessa vez", Jennifer sussurrou, mais para ela mesma que para Lana.  
>"O que?", Lana perguntou.<br>"É a Sarah, não é?", Jennifer perguntou, ficando de pé, de repente.  
>"Que?", Lana perguntou, se levantando também.<br>"Paulson. Eu... na festa da Comic Con, eu vi... eu vi vocês se beijando e..."  
>"Jennifer, eu não beijei ninguém. Muito menos Sarah", Lana falou, fazendo força para lembrar se realmente não havia beijado Sarah.<br>"Mas eu vi."  
>"Você bebeu demais, então. Não beijei ninguém."<br>"Fora Fred"  
>"Que é meu noivo"<br>"Parece que isso não faz tanta diferença, não é?"  
>"Perdão?"<br>"Você está no meu quarto, no meio da madrugada me dizendo que está apaixonada por uma mulher. Você está dizendo isso pra mim, Lana. E você é noiva".  
>Jennifer sabia que estava sendo injusta, mas naquele momento a raiva falou mais alto.<br>Lana sentiu aquelas palavras diretamente mas preferiu ignorar. Ela sentiu algo na voz de Jennifer. Ela não conseguiu entender o que era. Parecia... ciúme.  
>"Jennifer, por que você está tão... você parece incomodada com isso... Por que?"<br>A loira então decidiu que não adiantava mais. Não adiantava mais negar. Ela lembrou das palavras de Josh e em como ele havia a incentivado. Ela precisava fazer algo. Ela precisava tirar aquele peso da consciência e aquele nó da garganta.

Sem pensar, Jennifer chegou perto de Lana. Muito perto.

"Sabe o que é estranho, Lana? Eu também estou apaixonada. E veja só, também é uma mulher. Pois é, eu nunca na vida achei que isso aconteceria, mas aconteceu. E ela também tem um sorriso lindo, e é inteligente. Mas a vida tem dessas. Se algo pode dar errado, vai dar. Eu podia ter me apaixonado por alguém livre e desenpedido... Mas não. Eu estou apaixonada por uma mulher que tem noivo. Eu estou apaixonada por alguém que não posso ter. E tudo que eu queria era poder arrancar isso de dentro de mim. E sabe por que? Porque ela está no meu quarto dizendo que está apaixonada por outra. Você entendeu, não entendeu?", Jennifer agora tremia, sua voz rasgada. "Eu estou apaixonada por você, Lana. E você gosta de...", mas Jennifer não conseguiu terminar.

Antes de concluir a frase, ela sentiu as mãos de Lana em sua cintura e a pressão que a empurrou pra cama.  
>Antes que pudesse pensar, Lana estava com o corpo em cima do seu.<br>A última coisa que Jennifer viu antes de fechar os olhos, foram as pupilas dilatadas e a íris enegrecida de Lana.

Naquele breve segundo, Jennifer conseguiu ver absolutamente tudo.  
>Medo e coragem mesclados num súbito e desesperador ímpeto de... desejo.<p>

Era ela.  
>Não era Sarah. Era ela.<br>Jennifer sorriu.

Sideways do do Citizen Cope tocava no player.

E então ela sentiu.  
>Os lábios de Lana estavam colados aos seus, e Jennifer se sentiu como uma adolescente em seu primeiro beijo. Cada parte de seu corpo vibrava, e as borboletas em seu estômago se agitaram de forma descompassada. Jennifer mordeu o lábio inferior de Lana, que respondeu cravando as unhas em sua coxa. Lana então lambeu a boca de Jennifer como num pedido mudo, e Jennifer o atendeu permitindo que a língua da morena invadisse sua boca. Quando suas línguas se encostaram, Jennifer sentiu os efeitos do ato diretamente no meio de suas pernas. Ela tentou junta-las mas Lana estava com a perna apoiada ali.<br>Jennifer achou que não ia aguentar.  
>O beijo de Lana era a melhor coisa que ela já havia provado na vida. Ela havia sonhado com aquele momento inúmeras vezes nos últimos tempos, mas nunca chegou a pensar que se tornaria real.<br>E bem... era.  
>Era a coisa mais real que ela já havia provado na vida.<br>Se em algum momento Jennifer tivera dúvida, naquele momento a mesma havia desaparecido.

Ela não estava apaixonada por Lana.

Ela a amava.

Porque amor era isso, não era?

Querer a pessoa com todas as suas forças, assim como ela queria Lana. Passar por cima da sua própria felicidade pela da pessoa, assim como ela estava fazendo desde o começo, escondendo seu sentimento como se fosse um pecado. Amar era reunir todas as lágrimas que ela já havia chorado e transforma-las na força que ela usava naquele momento para segurar Lana junto ao seu corpo.

Ela a amava.

Jennifer amava o sorriso de Lana, e o cheiro de seu cabelo - que agora, de tão perto, ela podia sentir bem. Amava sua cicatriz e o desenho de sua sobrancelha, e o jeito que ela dizia bom dia ou boa noite, e o som da sua risada, e como ela tinha dificuldade para lidar com redes sociais e o formato dos seus pés e o seu maxilar. Jennifer amava o gosto da língua da Lana e também de seus lábios e mesmo nunca tendo feito aquilo antes, imaginava que amava também o gosto de outras partes do corpo da morena.  
>Jennifer então virou seu corpo de corpo de forma que ficasse em cima de Lana. A morena segurou seus braços, sentindo cada músculo. Jennifer tinha os braços mais fortes que ela já havia sentido.<br>Jennifer começou a beijar o pescoço de Lana, e a morena se contorceu abaixo dela. As duas precisavam uma da outra com uma intensidade incrível, e parecia que aquilo ultrapassava o físico.  
>As duas viraram-se novamente e Lana ficou por cima, e então ela percebeu que precisava parar. Se não parasse, ela acabaria arrancando as roupas de Jennifer e aquilo não poderia acontecer.<br>O beijo por si só já era errado.  
>Lana então beijou Jennifer novamente e se afastou para conseguir respirar. Ela saiu de cima de Jennifer e levantou-se rapidamente. Ela olhou Jennifer no fundo dos olhos e começou a caminhar, de costas, em direção à porta, sem desviar o olhar.<p>

Jennifer levantou-se em seguida. Ela não sabia o que fazer, então seguiu Lana, que agora estava parada na divisão que separava o quarto do corredor.

"Lana... o que foi isso?", Jennifer perguntou, se segurando para não cair no choro. Ou então agarrar Lana na porta.  
>A morena ficou em silêncio, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.<br>"Eu... eu precisava ter certeza", Lana disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu cabelo estava grudado no rosto suado. Sua respiração era irregular.  
>"Certeza do que?", Jennifer perguntou, apoiando a mão na parede, sentindo que se não se apoiasse em algum lugar ela com certeza cairia. Sua respiração também era ofegante.<br>Mas Lana não respondeu. Ela apenas sorriu, chegou perto de Jennifer e encostou a boca na dela.  
>Não moveu os lábios, tampouco usou a língua. Apenas encostou-a na de Jennifer.<br>E então sorriu.  
>E assim que sorriu, virou-se, saiu do quarto e foi caminhando em direção ao elevador, já que seu quarto era no andar de cima.<br>Jennifer ficou parada na porta, a observando.  
>Lana estava de costas mas podia sentir os olhos da loira perfurando-a.<p>

A morena entrou no elevador, que - por sorte - estava vazio.  
>Lana encostou-se no espelho e foi escorregando até sentar-se no chão.<br>Ela não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Jennifer, mas na dela, ela tinha certeza.

Ela estava apaixonada por Jennifer Morrison.

Lana começou a chorar. E então sorriu. E então começou a chorar enquanto ria e rir enquanto chorava.

Lana lembrou do rosto de Jennifer.

"Eu estou apaixonada por Jennifer Marie Morrison", ela sussurrou, pra ela mesma, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.  
>"Eu tô ferrada", Lana disse, "eu acabei de trair meu noivo. Porra, eu acabei de beija-la. Porra", e começou a rir mais ainda.<p>

"Eu estou apaixonada por Jennifer", ela repetiu, dessa vez sentindo as lágrimas saírem em número maior.

Lana era noiva e pela primeira vez havia o traído.  
>Lana estava apaixonada por uma mulher.<br>E não uma mulher qualquer, mas a sua colega de trabalho.

Se existia um inferno, com certeza era aquilo.  
>Se existia um paraíso, também.<p> 


	11. Control

Oie. Aqui estou. Considerações:

1. Não sei onde os filhos do Fred moram, então inventei essas coisas aí.  
>2. Eu ia escrever algo totalmente diferente mas fiquei ain jjjjhjk<br>3. Dedico o cap. pra Marília pois ela é mozi DEMAIS. Obrigada pela review destruidora que atingiu meu CORE.  
>4. é nóis<p>

Espero que gostem e espero reviews (gente, essa parte é séria. Me desanima não saber o que vocês estão achando)  
>Besos.<p>

* * *

><p>"De novo?"<br>"Você sabe que não tenho culpa, é trabalho", Fred disse, calmamente.  
>"Fred, eu sei. Mas hoje... Droga, hoje nós fazemos três anos", Lana falou, impaciente.<br>"Meu amor, eu sei, mas apareceu em cima da hora e eu simplesmente não posso... não ir. Eu queria mais que tudo ficar aqui com você hoje! Poxa, eu até dispensei os meninos para podermos ficar a sós", Fred disse, chegando mais perto enquanto segurava Lana pela cintura.  
>Os filhos de Fred estavam morando com a mãe. Não por opção, mas porque era necessário. Depois que começou a morar com Lana, a rotina de Fred mudou bastante. Eles viviam viajando e não tinham residência totalmente fixa, e ele não acreditava que aquilo seria saudável para os filhos.<br>"Não ache que vai me ganhar falando assim", Lana segurou os braços de Fred e os afastou da sua cintura.  
>"Lana, por favor..."<br>"Fred, olha, tudo bem. Eu também tenho que fazer viagens e mais viagens e sei como é quando simplesmente não dá pra recusar, mas eu tento te avisar antes. E principalmente: tento te levar em tudo".  
>"Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu te levaria".<br>Lana sabia.  
>"Ok. Mas isso não me tira o direito de ficar brava".<br>"Eu vou compensar", Fred disse, com um sorriso. "E agora eu preciso ir, estou atrasado."  
>Ele se aproximou para beijar Lana, mas ela virou o rosto.<br>"Faz parte do meu direito de ficar brava", foi tudo que ela disse, antes de desviar para cozinha.

* * *

><p>Era quarta-feira. As gravações estavam interrompidas por causa das tempestades que estavam assolando aquela parte do país, e Lana não fazia ideia de quando seriam retomadas.<br>A única coisa que ela sabia é que teria que trabalhar em dobro, mas dadas as circunstâncias, aquilo não era realmente um problema.  
>Lana estava sentada em frente à TV. Era nove da noite e ela estaria tomada pelo tédio, não fosse os pensamentos constantes que perturbavam sua mente.<p>

Todos ocasionados por Jennifer, é claro.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo desde quando o fato havia ocorrido, e cada vez que ela parecia que ia desviar o pensamento disso, o rosto da loira invadia sua mente novamente.  
>Lana estava ficando louca, ela tinha certeza.<br>Ela havia traido seu noivo, e a parte que mais a desesperava, era o quanto a parte dela que queria ver Jennifer novamente era maior que a parte que sentia culpa.  
>Lana travava uma batalha interna. Ao mesmo tempo que ela queria deixar pra lá os sentimentos que nutria por Jennifer, ela queria mante-los. Sentir o que ela sentia pela loira, a fazia sentir viva. Não só viva, mas bem.<br>Lembrar do sorriso de Jennifer iluminava-a de uma forma indescritível.

Lembrar do sorriso da loira a fez sorrir.

Lana desligou a TV e ficou quieta, em silêncio, por alguns momentos.  
>Ela precisava ver Jennifer. Ela sentia saudade da loira.<br>Lana não sabia quando elas dividiriam a câmera novamente, e só a simples ideia de demorar mais um dia para ver JMo fazia seu coração doer.

"Não", Lana disse uma vez, travando de antemão a ideia que tinha acabado de ter.  
>"Não", ela repetiu, enquanto levantava, e foi repetindo "não", até chegar na garagem.<p>

Fred havia levado o carro.  
>Mas isso não estava nem perto de se tornar um empecilho.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lana?!", Jennifer perguntou, um misto de emoções a atingindo.<br>Lana estava parada na porta da casa de Jennifer, completamente ensopada e tremendo de frio.  
>"Eu... posso entrar?", Lana perguntou, seus dentes rangendo.<br>"Meu Deus! Entra!", Jennifer disse, preocupada. "Aconteceu algo?"  
>"Não, é só que... Eu não queria ficar em casa.", Lana disse, parando de tremer enquanto se adaptava ao clima ambiente da casa de Jennifer.<br>A casa era pequena e ficava há meia hora andando da casa de Fred e Lana, que, por sua vez, ficava há dez minutos de carro do set de Once Upon a Time. Jennifer costumava dividi-lo com Rose quando ela entrou pro cast, mas depois que ela voltou para Nova York, ele ficou só para JMo.  
>"E Fred?", Jennifer perguntou, só percebendo o quão invasiva sua pergunta foi após te-la feito.<br>"Ele está viajando."  
>"E por que...?",<br>"Eu queria te ver", Lana disse, rapidamente. "Precisava."

Jennifer sentiu seus músculos se contraírem.

"Não achei que fôssemos nos ver tão cedo depois de...", Jennifer começou, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho.  
>"Eu sei. Eu também não."<p>

Elas não sabiam o que dizer. Simplesmente não sabiam.

"Suponho que você vai ficar por aqui?", Jennifer perguntou, então, a ansiedade passando por seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.  
>"Se não for te incomodar...", Lana disse.<br>"Você sabe que não. É só que... Você sabe. Eu só tenho uma cama."  
>Lana encarou Jennifer, seu estômago cheio daquelas malditas borboletas que insistiam em aparecer toda vez que JMo estava por perto.<br>"Eu acho que somos fortes o suficiente", ela disse.

As duas ficaram quietas se encarando.

"Você precisa tomar um banho quente agora mesmo.", Jennifer falou, voltando sua atenção para as roupas de Lana, que estavam extremamente molhadas. "Você está pingando. E seu dente tá rangendo. Meu Deus."  
>"Eu... não trouxe roupa", Lana disse. Ela havia trazido sua bolsa com dinheiro, maquiagem, escova de dente e um perfume, mas em momento algum passou por sua cabeça levar roupa. "Eu não pensei que ia começar a chover desse jeito quando eu estivesse no meio do caminho e..."<br>"Tudo bem. Eu te empresto uma roupa", Jennifer disse, e Lana tremeu. "Vai, já levo as coisas". 

* * *

><p>"Você está com fome?", Jennifer perguntou, de súbito.<br>"Pra falar a verdade...", Lana disse, envergonhada.  
>"Imaginei. Não acho que algum delivery esteja funcionando com essa chuva", Jennifer disse. "E eu não sei cozinhar bem mas... acho que tenho algo congelado."<br>"Tudo bem", Lana disse.  
>Jennifer abriu o congelador e assim que viu o que tinha ali, começou a rir. Lana não entendeu, mas quando parou atrás de Jennifer e olhou, começou a rir também.<br>"Não brinca", Lana disse.  
>"Eu também não acredito, ma'am Mayor. ", Jennifer riu, enquanto pegava a lasanha congelada.<br>"Meça suas palavras, Miss Swan", a morena falou em seu melhor tom Regina Mills.

Aquelas duas palavras fizeram Jennifer parar de rir instantaneamente. Lana não percebeu, porém.

Jennifer descongelou a lasanha e as duas comeram juntas, em silêncio. Elas não sabiam o que dizer. Lana estava usando uma calça e uma regata que Jennifer havia emprestado. As roupas tinham o cheiro de Jennifer e eram extremamente macias, e Lana pensou em como poderia se acostumar com aquilo, mas logo afugentou as ideias da sua cabeça.  
>Assim que terminaram de comer, Jennifer colocou os pratos na pia e os lavou, recusando a ajuda de Lana, e depois de quinze minutos, terminou.<br>"Minha vez de ir pro banho. Você fica bem sozinha?", Jennifer perguntou.  
>"Vou tentar não botar fogo na casa", Lana respondeu com aquele seu sorriso característico.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer saiu do banho e colocou seu pijama. Ela enrolou o máximo que pode para terminar de se organizar e sair do banheiro, tamanho seu nervosismo. Ela não sabia porquê, mas estava nervosa.<br>Quando finalmente não deu mais para protelar - ela já estava no banheiro há quase quarenta minutos - a loira saiu de lá e foi pro quarto. Quando chegou, viu Lana já deitada.  
>"Espero que não se importe"<br>"N-não", Jennifer disse. "Tudo bem. Sinta-se em casa."  
>Aquela pequena frase foi o suficiente para causar um impacto gigante nas duas. Jennifer sentiu o efeito do que disse assim que as palavras terminaram de deixar sua boca. Por um momento, ela imaginou como seria viver com Lana. Como seria se elas tivessem uma casa. Juntas.<br>Já Lana também foi atingida, mas ela não soube exatamente como. Nada passou pela sua cabeça, mas ela sentiu no corpo. Um arrepio.  
>Jennifer sentou na ponta da cama e começou a escovar seu cabelo, enquanto Lana observava.<br>"Você está tão...", Lana disse, de repente.  
>"Tão...?", Jennifer perguntou.<br>"Linda", Lana disse, sentindo seu rosto corar.  
>"Linda? Sem maquiagem e de pijama?", Jennifer riu.<br>"Acho que deslumbrante seria a palavra certa, mas não quero que você se gabe", Lana falou, com ar de provocação.

Jennifer riu de novo.

"Jen, é sério. Você está muito... argh. Vontade de morder", Lana falou, e Jennifer estreitou os olhos.  
>"Morder?", a loira perguntou, com ar sugestivo.<br>"É. Tipo, você acabou de sair do banho e está tão cheirosa e sua boca...", e então Lana percebeu o brilho que havia surgido nos olhos de JMo.  
>Droga.<br>Estava acontecendo. De novo.  
>Aquela droga daquele clima entre elas, que parecia pesar cem quilos cada vez que uma delas proferia uma palavra, que fosse. Mas agora o clima era diferente. Antes era tensão. Agora era algo mais.<br>Lana se sentiu extremamente atraída por Jennifer naquele momento, e tinha certeza que Jennifer sentia o mesmo. Tudo que Lana queria era arrancar aquela escova das mãos de JMo, deita-la na cama e arrancar cada peça de roupa que ela estivesse usando.

Mas ela não podia.

Jennifer desviou o olhar de Lana e voltou sua atenção para a escova, sentindo-se corar.  
>Dez minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente apagou a luz e deitou-se, deixando apenas o abajur aceso.<br>Jennifer olhava para o teto, enquanto Lana estava virada para ela. As duas permaneceram em silêncio, até que Lana o quebrou.

"Aquilo não pode acontecer de novo."  
>Jennifer não entendeu por um momento, mas então percebeu a que ela se referia.<br>"Eu sei", Jennifer disse.  
>"Foi um erro."<br>"Talvez sim", ela respondeu, mesmo que Lana não tivesse dito nada em tom de pergunta.  
>"Não foi um erro seu, foi meu. Eu que fui pra cima de você."<br>Jennifer se mexeu.  
>"Acho que o que é pra ser, acaba sendo, de uma forma ou de outra."<br>"Como?", Lana perguntou.  
>"Acredito nisso. O que é pra ser, é. Se você me beijou, era pra acontecer. Se você não tivesse me beijado naquele momento, teria acontecido em outro."<br>Lana ponderou por um momento.  
>"Talvez sim", a morena disse. Jennifer sorriu.<br>"Como eu disse."

Jennifer se virou para Lana.  
>As duas agora estavam face à face, há centímetros uma da outra.<p>

"Isso dói", Jennifer falou.  
>Lana podia sentir o hálito fresco da loira.<br>"Eu sei."  
>"Muito", Jennifer continuou.<br>"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo", Lana disse.  
>"Como assim?"<br>"Eu amo o Fred. Eu realmente amo. E hoje fazemos três anos de namoro. Quatro meses de noivado. E eu estou aqui, com você, e... e eu não podia."  
>"Não estamos fazendo nada", Jennifer replicou, ignorando o mal estar à menção do nome de Fred e ao fato de ser aniversário de namoro deles.<br>"Mas eu queria", Lana falou, timidamente.  
>"Eu também."<p>

Lana olhava fixamente para os olhos de Jennifer. Eles eram lindos. Lana sabia disso, ela já havia notado, mas nunca reparado tão de perto. Era como se ela pudesse se afogar neles.

Ela se sentia assim.

A morena levantou a mão direita e num ímpeto, passou pela bochecha de Jennifer. A loira se retesou.  
>"Desculpa, eu...", Lana disse, afastando a mão, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Jennifer a segurou onde estava.<br>"Eu que peço desculpas... É só que... Eu não estou acostumada.", ela disse, baixinho.  
>"Com o que?"<br>"Afeto. Faz tanto tempo que eu não... Sei lá."  
>Lana sentiu seu coração apertar. Naquele momento Jennifer lembrava Emma.<br>"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?", Lana perguntou.  
>"Pode".<br>"Por que?"  
>"O que?", Jennifer perguntou, confusa.<br>"Por que eu?"

Jennifer suspirou, ainda segurando a mão de Lana em seu rosto.  
>"Você é tudo", Jennifer respondeu.<br>Lana esperou para que ela completasse a frase, mas foi só aquilo.  
>As três palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Lana.<br>"Você é tudo".

Lana fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim por um tempo, até que finalmente disse:  
>"Eu não queria me sentir assim."<br>"Assim como?", Jen questionou.  
>"Assim... Por você".<br>Jennifer ficou em silêncio, encarando Lana, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados.  
>"Eu não sabia se estava apaixonada por você. Eu suspeitava. Mas depois que nos beijamos eu tive certeza. E eu não queria me sentir assim..."<br>Jennifer sentiu uma pontada no estômago.  
>Culpa.<br>"Seria mais fácil. Eu não estaria desesperada, por exemplo, por querer te beijar nesse exato momento. Eu nem estaria aqui pra falar a verdade."  
>"É..."<br>"Mas... mesmo não querendo sentir isso...", Lana disse, abrindo os olhos, "se eu pudesse escolher entre estar apaixonada por você e não estar, eu escolheria estar."  
>"Por que?", Jennifer perguntou, confusa. Se ela não queria sentir aquilo, por que ela escolheria o sentimento?<br>"Como eu disse, se eu não estivesse apaixonada, eu não estaria aqui".

Jennifer sentiu um arrepio na base de sua coluna.  
>Como Lana conseguia ser daquele jeito?<p>

As duas se encaravam firmemente, nenhuma delas se atrevendo a desviar o olhar ou fechar os olhos. Porém o tempo foi passando e o cansaço acabou vencendo.  
>O relógio marcava 1h33. Lana estava dormindo. Jennifer continuava acordada. Assim que Lana caiu no sono, Jennifer se virou. Ela não queria encarar o rosto de Lana. Saber que ela tinha a pessoa que amava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe a matava. A loira sabia que se ficasse olhando para a morena, não conseguiria se segurar.<br>Enquanto encarava o relógio, Jennifer pensava em como as coisas caminharam depressa. Um tempo antes, ela estava naquela mesma situação, mas com Lana sem ao menos imaginar os sentimentos que Jen carregava consigo. Agora, ela estava dividindo a cama com alguém que também gostava dela.

Noiva, e que também gostava dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Aquilo não era culpa dela. Jennifer não tinha culpa nenhuma por Lana se sentir da mesma forma. Tecnicamente, a pessoa errada era Lana, por estar comprometida e ter beijado Jennifer. Por estar comprometida e estar na cama de Jennifer.  
>"Você não tem nada a ver com isso", Jennifer disse pra si mesma, mas não adiantava. Ela era altruísta demais para não se importar.<br>Ela se importava com Fred.  
>Ela não o conhecia bem, mas sabia que devia ser uma boa pessoa. Se Lana o amava, deveria existir um ótimo motivo. Ele não merecia aquilo. Jennifer não queria fazer parte daquilo.<p>

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela pensava nas palavras de Josh. Ele havia deixado sua ex esposa por Ginnifer.

O coração quer o que o coração quer.

"Porra", ela pensou consigo. Ela amava Lana e a queria, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ser a causa de um coração partido. Jennifer precisava fazer uma escolha urgentemente, antes que aquilo se agravasse mais.

_Antes que não houvesse mais volta.  
><em>  
>Antes que Jennifer pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, ela sentiu uma movimentação na cama, e então sentiu um braço passar por sua cintura.<br>Assim que Lana passou o braço ao redor de Jennifer, a loira se sentiu exatamente como da primeira vez.  
>Apaixonada.<br>Assustada.  
>Confusa.<p>

E, de alguma forma, feliz.

Mas dessa vez ela não levantou. Ela não fugiu.  
>Ao invés, segurou a mão de Lana.<br>O sono finalmente chegou, mas antes de fechar os olhos, Jennifer pensou em como não adiantava fugir. Não importava o quão altruísta ela fosse, não importava a escolha que fizesse, alguém sairia machucado.

Ela não fazia ideia de quem, mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: _não havia mais volta._


	12. Mistake

to na area

to com sono

cap ta um lixo mas é isso, perdao

* * *

><p>Lana, pela primeira vez, não demorou para descobrir onde estava. Pelo contrário, assim que sua mente saiu do mundo onírico e ela percebeu que estava acordada, soube exatamente onde estava. Ela soube quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Jennifer, e teve certeza quando sentiu um braço ao redor da sua cintura.<br>Durante a noite, elas tinham se virado, e a posição inicial - Lana abraçando Jennifer - se inverteu.  
>Assim que abriu os olhos, a sensação de culpa a invadiu. Pelo que, exatamente, ela não sabia. Ela e Jen não haviam feito nada, mas algo a dizia que não era preciso fazer algo para se sentir daquela forma. Apenas a ideia já era o suficiente, e de ideias Lana estava cheia.<br>Ela lembrava-se de ter acordado em algum momento e percebido que Jennifer a estava abraçando. A sensação do corpo forte da loira contra o seu foi o bastante para sua mente correr para as mais diversas situações. Por um ou dois minutos Lana pediu em silêncio para que Jennifer movesse a mão que estava em sua barriga, para baixo.  
>Mas claro, isso não aconteceu, e ela manteve-se tensa durante toda a noite, cada músculo do seu corpo clamando por um alívio que não viria.<br>Que obviamente não viria.  
>Lana fechou os olhos novamente, e segurou a mão de Jen, entrelaçando seus dedos nos da loira.<br>"Porra", Jennifer disse baixinho, mas não o suficiente. Lana ouviu e, por reflexo, soltou a mão de Jennifer.  
>"Veja só quem acordou", Lana forçou um riso, sentindo a respiração da outra contra sua nuca. "E de bom humor."<br>"Você está na minha cama", Jennifer disse.  
>"Acho que sim."<br>"Porra", Jennifer repetiu.  
>Lana, embora não tivesse certeza, imaginava o porquê da reação de Jennifer. Ela se sentia da mesma forma.<br>"E você estava me abraçando", Lana provocou, tentando quebrar o clima que havia se instalado entre elas.  
>"Epa, não, você que estava me abraçando", Jennifer disse na defensiva.<br>"Ontem, mas hoje não."  
>Jennifer não respondeu por alguns instantes, até que Lana sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar quando a loira aproximou seus lábios do lóbulo da morena.<br>"Desculpa, bom dia", ela sussurrou, e então beijou o pescoço de Lana.  
>A reação foi automática. Lana se virou e quando percebeu, sua boca estava há milímetros da de Jennifer.<br>As duas se encaravam como se suas vidas dependessem daquele olhar.  
>E elas também se comunicaram por ele.<br>Lentamente, num acordo mudo, as duas se afastaram.  
>"Desculpa, eu..."<br>"Eu que peço desculpas", Jennifer disse. "De novo. Eu não devia..."  
>"Não, eu que não devia...", Lana disse, e as duas ficaram se encarando em silêncio.<br>"Acho melhor irmos tomar café da manhã", Jennifer disse, timidamente, e Lana acenou.

* * *

><p>Lana continuava usando o pijama de Jen, enquanto a loira havia trocado de roupa. Ela usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de banda.<br>"Não sou realmente boa nisso, mas espero que você goste", Jennifer disse.  
>"Se o gosto estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro...", Lana sorriu para Jennifer. A loira estava ao lado da cafeteira esperando o café ficar pronto, e Lana estava sentada à mesa. Havia alguns pães e várias opções de acompanhamentos. Jennifer simplesmente adorava comer, embora seu corpo não mostrasse.<br>Assim que o café ficou pronto, Jennifer serviu Lana e as duas começaram a comer. Nenhuma realmente com fome, mas ambas mantendo-se ocupadas para evitar de precisarem conversar sobre o que havia acontecido antes. Obviamente elas não conseguiram procrastinar por muito tempo, e logo terminaram de comer.  
>"Você tem algo pra fazer agora?", Jennifer perguntou, erguendo os olhos para Lana.<br>"Como assim?"  
>"Ainda é cedo. Você não precisa ir agora. Podíamos fazer algo", ela sugeriu.<br>"Algo do tipo...?"  
>"Ver um filme. Conversar. Ouvir música. Sei lá", Jennifer disse.<br>"Qualquer coisa com você parece bom", Lana respondeu.  
>Jennifer corou.<p>

Logo as duas se instalaram no sofá. Levaram meia hora para escolher um filme, até que finalmente decidiram por Na Natureza Selvagem.  
>O filme contava a história - baseada em fatos reais - de um jovem que larga absolutamente tudo - família, bens materiais e amigos - para viver em contato com a natureza. Seu único bem é um trailer.<br>Lana apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Jennifer, e as duas prosseguiram assim. O filme durou duas horas, e quando chegou no final, Jennifer sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver que Lana chorava.  
>"Eu choro toda a vez", ela se defendeu.<br>"Essa é a primeira vez que não choro, pra ser honesta", Jennifer disse.  
>"Eu não sei o que mexe mais comigo. O filme em si, a história, a trilha... Eu adoro o Eddie Vedder", Lana limpou os olhos.<br>"E eu adoro você", Jennifer disse, puxando Lana para si.

O tempo passou rapidamente. As duas almoçaram e voltaram pro sofá, e ali permaneceram o dia todo, vendo filmes. Elas não tinham nada melhor pra fazer, e sinceramente, não conseguiam imaginar nada melhor do que ficarem sentadas abraçadas assistindo TV.  
>Dessa vez, era Cisne Negro.<br>"A Portman é sensacional", Jennifer disse. "Eu queria conhece-la."  
>"E por que não o faz?", Lana perguntou, e Jennifer podia jurar ter ouvido um tom de ciúme em sua voz.<br>"Como se fosse fácil assim, né?", Jen disse.  
>"Pra você? Claro que é".<p>

Jennifer percebeu que Lana mexia em seu colar.

"Você mexe com isso o tempo todo, já percebeu?", a loira perguntou.  
>"Hábito nervoso", Lana respondeu.<br>Jennifer então passou a mão pelo pescoço de Lana, e a morena se arrepiou.  
>"Eu te deixo nervosa?", Jennifer perguntou, se aproximando de Lana.<br>A morena, então, desviou o rosto, disfarçadamente.  
>"Eu tenho que ir", Lana disse, olhando pro relógio. Já era oito horas.<br>"Você precisa mesmo?", Jennifer perguntou, se dando conta de que realmente tinha dito aquilo.  
>"Você está me convidando pra ficar?", Lana disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.<br>"Não, eu... sim, mas...", ela se confundiu. "Eu... posso te dar uma carona", Jennifer disse e Lana sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. A loira sabia que não podia deixar com que Lana ficasse ali. Ela não aguentaria outra noite ao lado da morena sem poder toca-la... de outras formas.  
>"Não precisa, eu vou a pé".<br>"É longe"  
>"Não é"<br>"É perigoso"  
>Lana apenas encarou Jennifer.<br>"Eu não quero que você vá", Jennifer confessou.  
>"Eu não quero ir", Lana disse.<br>"Então não vá."  
>"Eu preciso"<br>"Por que?"  
>"Se eu não sair agora mesmo por essa porta eu tenho medo de não conseguir mais", Lana foi sincera.<p>

Jennifer entendeu. As duas entenderam.

Aquilo nunca daria certo. O que elas estavam fazendo era errado de tantas formas...  
>Lana levantou-se, e foi até o quarto pegar suas roupas para se trocar. Colocou sua roupa rapidamente, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu à porta.<br>Jennifer a seguiu, e sentiu um déjà-vu.  
>A primeira vez que Lana havia dormido lá, a forma como elas se despediram. Nenhuma delas ousando dizer nada, ambas sem saber como reagir.<br>Nem um abraço. Nem um beijo.  
>"Se cuida", Jennifer disse, encarando a morena.<br>"Você também", Lana disse.  
>Mas nenhuma delas conseguia se mover. Elas se despediram mas seus corpos não reagiram. Sem perceber, ambas se aproximaram, e logo estavam com os corpos perto.<br>Extremamente perto.  
>Seus olhares se encontraram e Lana sentia que ia explodir. Jennifer sentia o mesmo. Se elas se encostassem naquele momento, certamente entrariam em combusao.<br>"Foda-se", Lana pensou. Antes que mudasse de ideia - e como ela queria ter mudado - ela fechou a porta e jogou sua bolsa no chão.  
>Jennifer a olhou confusa, mas a confusão durou um breve momento. No instante seguinte, Lana estava com suas mãos no rosto de Jennifer e sua boca na da loira.<br>"Lana, nós...", a loira tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu concluir. A língua de Lana impediu.  
>Jennifer sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado até que suas costas finalmente bateram contra a parede. A dor teria um efeito maior caso Jennifer não estivesse tão... excitada.<br>Foi tudo muito rápido, como sempre, mas segundos foram suficientes para varrer qualquer tipo de medo da mente dela.  
>"Que se dane", Jennifer pensava. Ela só queria Lana.<br>Naquele momento não existia traição, não existia o erro, não existia nada.

Eram apenas as duas no seu pequeno infinito particular.

Jennifer nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Seu corpo todo queimava, e parecia que nem todo contato do mundo seria suficiente. Jennifer estava contra a parede enquanto Lana a beijava, mas em um minuto pegou Lana no colo e a levou até a mesa. Para a loira era fácil, ela era forte. Lana estava sentada na mesa e Jennifer se colocou entre as pernas dela, segurando sua nuca enquanto a beijava. Lutando para separar a boca da de Lana, Jennifer começou a desabotoar a camisa da morena, que, ao mesmo tempo, puxava o zíper da calça de Jennifer.  
>Jennifer travou.<br>"Jen, eu...", mas Lana foi interrompida pela boca de Jennifer na sua, novamente.  
>Lana continuou puxando o zíper até que a calça finalmente abriu. Lana já estava sem sua camisa, seu corpo coberto apenas por sua calça e seu sutiã vermelho.<br>Jen arrancou sua própria camiseta, e Lana pulou da mesa. As duas se atracaram em outro beijo e caminharam cegamente para o quarto. Uma vez lá, Lana empurrou Jennifer para a cama e começou a puxar sua calça jeans. Mantendo os olhos fixos em JMo, Lana tirou as duas.  
>Lana curvou-se por cima de Jennifer e puxou seu lábio.<br>"Lana...", Jennifer gemeu, enquanto sentia o corpo da morena contra o seu. Os seios de ambas estavam pressinados uns contra os outros, e seus abdômens encostados. Jennifer sentia tudo aquilo de uma forma intensa.  
>A morena arranhou a barriga de Jennifer e seguiu com a unha até chegar na ponta da calcinha também preta que ela usava.<br>"Eu... nunca fiz isso", Jennifer disse, lentamente, envergonhada.

Lana já havia. Com Alix, anos antes, mas não era algo o qual você podia se desacostumar.

"Confia em mim", Lana sussurrou no ouvido de JMo, e a loira suspirou.

Lana queria que aquilo fosse especial. Ela queria que aquele momento fosse incrível. Queria que tivessem velas e uma trilha sonora e queria fazer Jennifer lembrar daquilo como algo que valesse a pena. Mas ela não tinha como fazer.  
>Era vida real, e na vida real essas coisas raramente são planejadas.<br>Ela podia parar com aquilo naquele exato momento. Mas não queria.  
>Seu corpo pedia por aquilo, sua mente também.<br>De alguma forma, seu coração.

"Eu esperei por isso desde que te vi naquele camarim", Lana sussurrou, ofegante.  
>"E eu desde...", Jennifer começou, mas não conseguia lembrar. Ela gostava de Lana há muito tempo. "Desde..."<br>Lana colocou o dedo sobre o lábio da loira.  
>"Shhh, não precisa dizer", ela então beijou JMo, "eu sei", e então Lana começou a beijar o pescoço de Jennifer. Enquanto fazia isso, Lana deslizou a mão pra dentro da calcinha de Jen. A sensação dos dedos de Lana contra seu centro úmido fez Jennifer soltar um arquejo. Lana logo começou a movimentar seus dedos, fazendo formas circulares, enquanto mordia o pescoço de Jennifer. A loira cravou os dedos nas costas de Lana, e permaneceu assim.<br>"Você é linda", Lana disse, entre arfadas. Jennifer tentava falar, mas não conseguia. A pressão que Lana exercia era grande. Logo ela encontrou o ponto G de JMo, e foi então que Jennifer achou que não ia aguentar. Lana massageava rapidamente o sexo de Jen, e quando a loira estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, Lana penetrou dois dedos em Jen.  
>"Isso", Jennifer gemeu no ouvido de Lana, e a morena começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem de forma lenta.<br>"Lana, por favor", ela implorava. "Mais", mas Lana gostava de provocar.  
>"Mais?", ela perguntou, sua voz rouca.<br>"Mais"  
>"Assim?", Lana disse, aumentando o ritmo.<br>"Mais", Jennifer pediu.  
>"Assim?", Lana aumentou ainda mais, e podia sentir o corpo de Jennifer reagir.<br>O problema é que não foi só o corpo de Jennifer que começou a reagir.  
>Enquanto fazia aquilo, Lana se sentiu de todas as formas possíveis.<br>Ela se sentiu feliz e triste. Ela sentiu como se o que estava fazendo fosse a coisa mais certa e errada do mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo.

Sem perceber, lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. Lana continuava as estocadas em Jen, e quanto mais rápido fazia, mais rápidas as lágrimas eram em abandonar seus olhos. Jennifer não percebeu, mas Lana agora chorava.  
>Não foi preciso muito mais, e ela finalmente sentiu Jennifer explodir embaixo dela, num orgasmo sonoramente incrível.<br>"Lana!", Jennifer gritou, sentindo seu corpo todo se resumir à espasmos. Enquanto a loira gozava, Lana afundou seu rosto nos cabelos de Jen. Lana estava deitada por cima dela, sua perna entre as pernas de Jennifer, suas mãos segurando os braços da loira e seu rosto ainda escondido. Jennifer colocou a mão na nuca de Lana e começou a afagar, quando finalmente sentiu as lágrimas de Lana em seu ombro.  
>Foi como se toda a realidade cruel da situação a tivesse atingido ao mesmo tempo, como num acidente de dois carros à toda velocidade.<br>Não havia mais volta. Não havia mais volta. Não havia mais volta.  
>Lana chorava agora compulsivamente, e antes que Jennifer pudesse se impedir, lágrimas também brotaram em seus olhos.<br>A loira abraçou Lana com força, e a morena começou a soluçar.  
>As duas choravam juntas, percebendo o erro que estavam cometendo.<br>Jennifer achava que estava destruindo a vida de Lana. Lana achava que estava destruindo a vida de Jennifer e a própria vida.  
>Não existia nenhuma versão da historia que pudesse dar certo.<p>

Mais lágrimas.

Jennifer conseguia sentir o cheiro do cabelo de Lana a embriagando, e seu coração começou a acelerar. A dor era insuportável.  
>A morena então ergueu seu rosto - inchado e vermelho por conta do choro - e encarou Jennifer. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam perfurar os esverdeados de Jennifer.<p>

"Eu não consigo", Lana sussurrou, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.  
>Jennifer não respondeu.<p>

As duas se encararam novamente.

Jennifer sentiu seu corpo se retesar.

"Eu também não", a loira disse.  
>Lana não respondeu.<p> 


	13. Need

**Oi, gente.  
><strong>  
><strong>Primeiro eu quero mandar um agradecimento pras Poporrillas porque eu as amo. Principalmente pras que tavam me cobrando (heinnnnn Marília, Greice, Vanes, Brubex, Lele, Julia...)<strong>

**Quero mandar também um olar pra Madu, pra Lary, pra Julia. Sei que vocês queriam esse capítulo pra caramba.**

**Desculpa pela demora, galere. Não foi falta de vontade. Foi falta de inspiração. Eu tentei e tentei e não conseguia. Hoje finalmente saiu.**

**Não me odeiem, vai tudo valer a pena.**

**Ps: odeio cena de sexo, vocês sabem disso. Sou uma merda escrevendo, então relevem.**  
><strong>Ps 2: POR FAVOR, mandem reviews. Isso me anima. É o que me dá mais vontade de escrever. Podem escrever aqui ou mandar pelo twitter: berry_sck.<strong>

**Espero que gostem.  
>How I wish.<strong>

Obrigada por me resgatarem.

How I wish you were here.

* * *

><p>Aquilo havia sido há três meses. Durante os 90 dias que seguiram aquela noite, elas foram felizes, na medida do possível. Lana ainda tinha dúvidas, Jennifer ainda tinha medo, ambas tinham peso na consciência.<p>

Mas elas escolheram deixar pra lá.

Elas foram duas adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele. No set de filmagem, não conseguiam ficar muito tempo longe uma da outra. Quando possuíam um intervalo, encontravam rapidamente uma desculpa para se encontrarem - fosse no camarim, fosse no estacionamento, fosse em qualquer lugar.

Lana frequentava a casa de Jennifer com frequência, mesmo encontrar desculpas estivesse cada vez mais difícil. Elas nunca tinham sido amigas, elas nunca sequer haviam conversado direito na frente dos outros, e agora Lana e Jennifer pareciam dois imãs de polaridades diferentes.

Sim, elas foram felizes.  
>Durante três meses.<br>Mas as coisas haviam mudado drasticamente.

Lana e Jennifer não se falavam mais. A não ser quando estritamente necessário - leia-se em eventos e no próprio trabalho. Fora disso, elas tratavam-se como estranhas.  
>Não era a coisa mais madura a se fazer, mas era preciso. Às vezes com a aversão fosse possível lidar.<p>

"Não consigo", ambas disseram, naquela noite.  
>E elas não conseguiam mesmo.<p>

Não conseguiam brincar de casinha, agir como se tudo estivesse bem e fosse acabar da mesma forma. Elas não eram crianças e não conseguiam fingir que o mundo era uma fábrica de realização de desejos. Elas não conseguiam continuar se encontrando sem sentir o peso da máscara que usavam se tornar insuportável.

Elas não conseguiam.

O afastamento era algo doloroso mas necessário, que estava sendo incrivelmente desesperador - verdade seja dita. Ambas sentiam a saudade bater da mesma forma, na mesma intensidade. Elas sentiam saudade das palavras, dos toques, dos beijos, do sexo.  
>Jennifer estava sem sexo desde quando elas decidiram - numa conversa por iMessage - que seria melhor elas pararem. Fazia um mês e três semanas.<br>Já Lana ainda tinha a vida sexual ativa - afinal, ela era noiva - mas absolutamente nada àquela altura a fazia sentir como Jennifer fazia. Ela sentia prazer, mas nada comparado ao que a loira a proporcionava. Ela sentia o sentimento correndo por suas veias, mas sabia que no final, o coração estava batendo e não era por Fred.

Jennifer ainda ouvia a playlist de Lana todos os dias. Lana ainda passava horas olhando pras fotos da loira no Instagram.  
>Mas nenhuma palavra era dita. Nenhum olhar era trocado.<p>

Elas eram desconhecidas, mas isso não aliviava o sofrimento. Sofrimento o qual estava transparecendo. E Fred foi o primeiro a notar.

"O que você tem?"  
>"Nada", Lana dizia, seca. E isso ocasionava discussões que sempre de alguma forma acabavam com a morena chorando trancada no banheiro e se segurando pra não mandar uma mensagem pra Jennifer.<p>

Todos os dias pareciam ruins. Tudo era escuro, até quando estava claro. O silêncio falava alto em seu peito e a falta era como o barulho do giz no quadro negro.

E foi assim que Lana percebeu que _precisava_ de Jennifer.

* * *

><p>"Você está péssima", Josh disse.<br>"Obrigada por lembrar", Jennifer disse, tomando um gole de café.

Os dois estavam sentados numa área do set. Era o último dia de gravações.

"Quanto tempo?", ele perguntou, olhando pra frente.  
>"Um mês e três semanas".<br>"Vocês precisam se acertar."  
>"Não."<br>"Jennifer..."  
>"Josh, não, ok? Eu agradeço de verdade sua preocupação mas... Não. Não tem o que acertar. Ela tem um noivo. Ela o ama. Até eu gosto do cara. Não quero entrar nisso. Não mesmo."<br>"Você vai se machucar agindo assim."  
>"Eu já estou machucada, você não vê? Eu não quero piorar tudo. Ela precisa ficar longe de mim, eu... eu preciso ficar longe dela. Isso não é saudável."<br>Josh suspirou.  
>"Além de ser errado pra caralho", Jennifer suspirou.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Como eu queria. Como eu queria você aqui.<em>  
><em>Somos apenas duas almas perdidas nadando no mesmo aquário, ano após ano.<em>  
><em>Correndo sobre o mesmo velho chão. O que encontramos?<em>  
><em>Os mesmos velhos medos.<em>  
><em>Queria você aqui."<em>

* * *

><p>Era tarde, já era pra ela ter ido embora, mas o carro de Jennifer ainda estava no estacionamento. Lana sabia que aquilo era um erro, sabia que o certo era virar as costas, entrar em seu carro e ir pra casa. Pro seu noivo.<p>

Mas ela não se importava mais com o que era certo ou não.

Lana não aguentava mais. Existe uma linha tênue entre a conformidade e o desespero, e ela tinha acabado de atingir o limite. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lana entrou no camarim, trancando a porta atrás dela.

"Lana, que porra...", Jennifer começou, mas foi interrompida pela mão de Lana em sua boca e um "shhh", saindo de seus lábios.  
>"Eu sinto sua falta. Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Eu... preciso de você. <em>Agora<em>.", Lana disse. Jennifer sentiu o efeito daquela voz rouca em todas as partes de seu corpo. Sua boca salivou quando Lana começou a tirar a roupa. Ela tirou a saia de risca de giz e o terninho. Os sapatos já estavam longe. Jennifer tirou sua calça rapidamente e fez o mesmo com sua jaqueta, e num segundo, elas estavam apenas de lingerie. Lana parou por um momento para admirar o corpo de Jennifer, e antes que pudesse pensar, empurrou-a contra a parede.  
>"Foi assim que imaginei da primeira vez", Lana sussurrou contra a boca de Jennifer.<br>"Você... imaginou?", a loira disse, sua voz nada mais que um gemido.  
>Lana respondeu prensando o corpo de Jennifer ainda mais. Ela lembrou de quando viu Jennifer sem roupa no camarim e como a partir daquele momento, sua cabeça virou. Ela se enganou por muito tempo, mas a verdade é que - sim, ela tinha imaginado aquilo. Exatamente daquele jeito.<br>Tirando a parte de que elas estavam destruídas emocionalmente.  
>Jennifer sentia a parede fria contra suas costas e isso de alguma forma a aliviava.<br>Mas ela não queria alívio. Lana tampouco.  
>Parecia que a dor física seria um complemento pra dor emocional, e um simples olhar entre elas foi suficiente para um entendimento mútuo.<br>A loira segurou Lana pela cintura, cravando suas unhas na pele morena e a guiou até o sofá do camarim, jogando-a contra ele, sem se preocupar com o impacto. Lana o sentiu, mas aquilo de alguma forma a fez sentir bem. Em um instante, Jennifer estava por cima dela, e Lana sentiu a boca dela na sua.  
>Ela adorava o beijo de Jennifer porque ele não era simplesmente um beijo. Era algo muito maior e muito mais intenso. Era como se o tempo parasse.<br>Lana queria que o tempo parasse.  
>A língua de Jennifer encostou na sua e Lana sentiu isso diretamente no meio das pernas. Quente. Lana sentia tudo... quente.<br>Lana mordeu a boca de Jennifer com força, a ponto de sentir o gosto do sangue. Era tudo real. Ela era real.  
>Jennifer interrompeu o beijo, guiando sua boca até o pescoço de Lana, sentindo o gosto do seu próprio sangue na boca. Ela sentia um incômodo - não dor, exatamente - mas apenas um incômodo.<br>"Eu também senti sua falta", Jennifer disse, chupando o pescoço da morena até deixar uma marca que com certeza se transformaria num roxo.  
>"Jennifer, eu...", ela começou, mas não conseguiu reunir força pra terminar. Sua frase foi interrompida por um gemido ao sentir a mão de Jennifer afastando o tecido de sua calcinha e entrando em contato com a pele exposta do seu sexo. A morena se contorceu ao simples toque da outra. Jennifer ainda tinha a boca no pescoço de Lana quando começou a passar o dedo em seu centro, e Lana sentia sua umidade apenas aumentar.<br>"Dentro", foi tudo que Lana conseguiu dizer. Ela queria aquilo. Naquele exato momento. Jennifer riu. Lana sentiu os dentes da loira contra seu pescoço enquanto ela continuava provocando, até que finalmente ela sentiu dois dedos escorregarem pra dentro. Lana arqueou as costas enquanto Jennifer começava a fazer um movimento ritmado. Com uma mão, Jennifer penetrava Lana enquanto com a outra ela apertava sua cintura. As unhas de Jennifer não eram compridas mas eram o suficiente para machucar.  
>"Jennifer, isso dói", Lana disse, e Jennifer diminuiu o ritmo, erguendo a cabeça e encarando Lana. "Não para. É...<em> bom<em>", ela disse, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela não sabia porquê, mas estava quase chorando. Jennifer pareceu se perder por um momento até que finalmente recuperou o ritmo. Sua mão passou da barriga de Lana para sua nuca enquanto sua boca foi para os seios da morena. Ela lambeu e chupou, e Lana sabia que estava prestes a gozar.  
>"Jen...", ela gemeu, sentindo o orgasmo chegando. "Eu vou...", ela continuou. "Não."<br>"O que?", Jennifer sussurrou, enquanto fazia pressão na nuca da morena.  
>"Eu não..."<br>"Goza", Jennifer disse.  
>"Não", Lana disse, segurando o orgasmo com todas as forças que conseguia reunir.<br>"Lana, _goza_", Jennifer tinha um tom autoritário em sua voz.  
>"Eu... não", as lágrimas agora caíam de seu rosto.<br>"Lana Parrilla, faça isso agora!", Jennifer tinha a voz urgente.  
>Lana começou a chorar mais. Jennifer então tirou os dedos de dentro de Lana e - após olhar em seus olhos pela última vez - levou a boca até o sexo extremamente molhado da morena. Ela passou a língua no centro de Lana olhando em seus olhos, e Lana cravou a unha no próprio braço.<br>"Não", Lana chorou. "Eu não posso", a morena tremia.  
>"Por que?", Jennifer disse, a voz rouca, entre o centro de Lana.<br>"Porque... porque se eu chegar lá... isso vai acabar. Eu... não quero que acabe".  
>Jennifer parou em choque, exatamente no momento em que Lana sentiu que não aguentava mais. As lágrimas também chegaram aos olhos da loira, e naquele momento o clima se tornou o mais pesado possível. Jennifer puxou o braço de Lana, e segurou sua mão. Naquele momento ela pressionou gentilmente o dente no clitóris de Lana, e finalmente - um finalmente extremamente desesperado - Lana chegou ao ápice.<br>Ela gozou segurando a mão de Jennifer, seus olhos grudados no da loira, as lágrimas escorrendo quentes por seu rosto.  
>JMo levantou e afundou seu rosto no ombro de Lana.<br>"Eu não quero que você vá", Jennifer sussurrou, sua voz embargada.  
>"Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você", a morena respondeu. Elas se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por muito tempo, até que foram arrancadas daquele momento por um toque de celular.<br>Lana queria ignorar, Jennifer queria que ela ignorasse, mas ela não o fez. O celular estava caído no chão ao lado de Jennifer, que esticou a mão para pega-lo. Assim que o viu, seu rosto ficou lívido.  
>Ela devia ter ignorado.<br>Uma expressão de raiva tomou conta do rosto de Jennifer e Lana entrou em pânico ao percebe-lo. Ela não precisava ver o celular para saber quem estava ligando.  
>"Jen...", Lana chamou, colocando-se de pé num pulo, mas era inútil. Jennifer colocou sua roupa antes mesmo que Lana se desse conta, e quando percebeu, ela tinha saído correndo.<br>A morena pegou suas roupas e as colocou o mais rápido possível, e olhou para seu celular uma última vez antes de sair correndo atrás de Jennifer.  
>Fred tinha desligado.<p>

* * *

><p>Quando você gosta de alguém, é natural que queira um sentimento recíproco. E o sentimento entre Lana e JMo era.<br>Desde o começo, Jennifer sentiu como se tivesse se encaminhando pra uma armadilha. Ela tinha certeza.

Mas isso não a impediu.

Dizem por aí que tudo que é perigoso e proibido é mais gostoso. Pra Jennifer não era diferente. Ela gostava do perigoso e gostava do proibido, mas da dor? Não.  
>Ela odiava a dor. E no momento, isso era tudo que ela tinha.<p>

Jennifer ainda sentia o gosto de Lana em sua boca, enquanto procurava a chave do carro em seu bolso. Ela estava suando, suas mãos trêmulas.  
>Há cinco minutos, ela estava dando à Lana um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida.<br>Agora, ela estava no meio do estacionamento, segurando o choro, exausta da corrida que fez.  
>Ela literalmente fugiu.<br>"Apareçam, porra!", ela disse, mas a chave não se materializou.  
>A única coisa que apareceu foi Lana. Ela também havia corrido, e como era menos favorecida fisicamente, parecia bem mais exausta que Jennifer.<br>"Você não pode fugir", Lana disse, ofegante.  
>"Eu não estou fugindo", Jennifer disse, sem se virar para encarar a morena que se apoiava no carro.<br>"Sim, você est-"  
>"Sim! Eu estou!", Jennifer aumentou o tom quando virou-se. "E aí? O que que tem?"<br>Lana a encarou, seus olhos enegrecidos e úmidos.  
>"Dizem que precisamos de 21 dias pra perder um hábito", ela começou. "Já passaram 52 e eu ainda fico até tarde lendo suas mensagens".<br>Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago da loira. Ela achava que ia vomitar.  
>"Eu não queria que a gente tivesse chegado até aqui. Estava tudo... bem, entende?"<br>"Nunca esteve bem. Nunca."  
>"Mas parecia!", Lana disse, sua voz subindo uma oitava. "Você... isso é covardia!"<br>"Era uma mentira! Isso tudo... não passou de uma mentira! Você tem um noivo, Lana. Você vai casar! Eu não... eu não quero, eu não vou fazer parte disso. E se fugir significa que sou uma covarde, então ok, eu sou."  
>Lana tremia.<br>"Eu... você sabe o quão fodido isso é? Você não liga!"  
>"Eu ligo! É claro que eu ligo, Jennifer. Você acha que é fácil estar apaixonada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Você acha que é muito bacana estar com seu noivo querendo estar com outra pessoa? Você acha que gosto de transar com ele e gozar pensando em você?"<br>E num piscar de olhos, suas bocas estavam unidas. Era um beijo desesperado. Nada romântico, assim como tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Jennifer sentiu a língua de Lana invadir sua boca e a afastou rapidamente.  
>"Não!", Jennifer agora gritava.<br>Lana nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.  
>"Eu não vou ser seu step, não vou ser a substituta!", ela gritou novamente, as lágrimas descendo desesperadamente por seu rosto.<br>Lana a encarou, completamente chocada. As palavras de Jennifer a atingiram como chicotes.  
>E o pior é que ela estava certa. Lana não podia se defender, uma vez que não tinha o que defender.<br>Ela estava tratando Jennifer como uma segunda opção, mas a loira não fazia ideia de como aquilo também a machucava. Ela estava perdida.  
>Uma vez Lana leu algo que dizia mais ou menos "se você está apaixonada por duas pessoas, fique com a segunda, porque se amasse a primeira, nunca teria se interessado na outra."<p>

Ela só não sabia o quão difícil era tomar essa decisão. E ela também não queria toma-la.  
>Desejar os dois a tornava desprezível, ela sabia disso, mas ela apenas não sabia o que fazer. Ela queria Jennifer, ela estava apaixonada por Jennifer, ela precisava de Jennifer, mas será que aquilo era o suficiente?<br>Será que valia a pena?  
>Ela sabia a resposta. Mas ela não tinha coragem para torna-la real.<p>

"Jennifer", Lana sussurrou, as lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. "Eu... eu não... eu", mas ela não conseguia terminar. Tudo que ela queria era encostar na loira, era sentir sua pele contra a dela. Tudo que ela queria era... te-la. A necessidade não era mais física, era psicológica. Era uma dependência.  
>"Não é isso que eu quero, Jennifer!", Lana começou, todo seu desespero tomando voz. "Eu quero dar um jeito!", Lana se aproximou. "Eu quero fazer funcionar, nós podemos dar um jeito!", Lana agora chorava compulsivamente. "Jennifer, nós podemos dar um jeito", ela disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros da loira, que se afastou com violência, dando um passo pra trás.<br>"_Não_ encosta em _mim_", a loira disse, ríspida, sua voz fria como gelo.  
>Lana parou.<br>"A vida não é um conto de fadas, Lana", Jennifer disse, ""E eu não vou ser a porra da sua segunda opção", Jennifer disse, sua expressão se tornando impassível.  
>Ela então entrou no seu carro, e Lana ficou parada, olhando enquanto o carro de Jennifer se afastava. A última coisa que Jennifer viu antes de deixar o estacionamento foi a expressão dura de Lana que, pela primeira vez, Jennifer viu fora da personagem Rainha Má.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ainda é quarta", John disse.<br>"Foda-se", Jennifer respondeu.  
>"Já faz duas semanas"<br>"Foda-se".  
>"Jennifer..."<br>"Agora não, ok?"  
>Ele suspirou. Era uma batalha perdida.<br>"Algo forte", ela pediu, e quando o copo finalmente apareceu em sua frente, ela viu seu reflexo.

A dor era visível, quase palpável.  
>E então começou a beber.<p>

Quando as pessoas bebem, existem alguns estágios. Geralmente começa com você rindo à toa, depois progride para sua fase de amar todo mundo. Algum tempo depois começa a chorar, depois liga para as pessoas, fala em outros idiomas, eventualmente mandar mensagem pra ex...

Jen já estava em seu terceiro copo e não sentia absolutamente nada que não fosse torpor. Na realidade ela sentia, mas não sabia como descrever.

O que ela sabia era que tinha a ver com Lana, e o mero pensamento apertava seu peito. A vida era injusta.  
>Jennifer tinha beleza. Tinha dinheiro. Tinha talento. Tinha pelo menos uma pessoa se importando com ela em cada continente.<br>Mas do que adiantava tudo aquilo se o que - quem - ela queria, ela não podia ter? Do que adiantava ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo não ter nada?

Ela nunca foi uma pessoa ruim. Ela ajudava quem podia, apoiava direitos igualitários, lutava pela justiça. Amava sua família, cuidava dos animais, várias vezes foi voluntária em programas humanitários.  
>Por que a vida tinha que agir daquela forma com ela?<br>Por que as coisas não podiam simplesmente ser... fáceis?

Pelo visto não seriam. Não naquele âmbito. Ela precisava esquecer Lana. Ela simplesmente precisava.  
>Mas não podia.<br>Não queria.

Ela estava apaixonada.  
>Porra.<br>Não. Ela não estava apaixonada.

O sorriso. O cabelo. O cheiro. A voz. O caráter. O humor.

Não, ela definitivamente não estava apaixonada.

Jennifer balançou a cabeça, olhando para seu copo quase vazio - assim como seu coração. Tomando um último gole, ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.  
>Ela não aceitava o fato de que foi preciso uma pitada de tristeza e uma dose de saudade para perceber que o que ela sentia era amor.<p>

Mas não adiantava mais. Ela havia perdido Lana.

Jennifer suspirou, rindo de si mesma.

Como ela podia perder algo que nunca a pertenceu?


End file.
